BluePulse
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: One-Shots based off of Pictures found on the internet. Chapter 1: A trip to the fair.
1. Chapter 1

**A little one shot because there's this picture I found of Bart and Jaime at the fair that...I just can't stop looking at it. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I'll be sure to add on one shots as I find pictures.**

**Review!**

Bart could honestly say he'd never been happier. Nothing was perfect...but things were pretty damn close. Before he came to the past...he'd never smiled. Not really. He had forced them onto his face...sometimes he had grinned in attempts of pretending that everything was okay...but he had never actually smiled. He had never laughed so hard that his sides hurt. He had never smiles for so long that his face went numb. He'd never experienced real happiness before this.

He'd never been happy before meeting Jaime.

Not _Blue Beetle_, or the team, or even his family. Jaime Reyes was the person who could make his laugh and smile. The person who just had hug him to make him happy.

"Come on, _ese_. I promised I'd win you something." Jaime states before grabbing Bart's hand and tugging him over to a booth with the walls and roof crammed with stuffed toys.

"Step right up, kid. Win your sweetie a prize. All you gotta do is get this ball into that gold cup. three shots a pop. two bucks a game. how about it?" the man states in an announcer's voice with a smirk and three ping pong balls in his hand.

"You got it." Jaime smirks right back and pulls out two crumpled bills.

"Alright!" the man cheers and hands over the balls.

Bart looks at the area inside the booth and frowns. there's a single cold cup in the middle...surrounded but blue solos.

It's a rip off. Bart can tell, but he an't stop Jaime before the boy's tossing a ping pong ball.

It hits the edge of the gold cup...and bounces off into a blue solo on the other edge of the table.

Jaime groans and glares before throwing the next.

"Jaime, you don't have to-" Bart is cut off by Jaime groaning.

"So close." He mutters and looks at Bart with a small smile.

"You're doing good." Bart sighs and watches as Jaime throws his last ball.

"Sorry kid. Better luck next time." the man chuckles when the ball lands in the cup right next to the gold.

"No way. Another game." Jaime states and hands over two dollars.

"Fantastic!"

Bart cringes when Jaime fails again and hands over another two dollars.

"Jaime, you don't have to win me anything." he states before Jaime throws his last ball.

"I want to." Jaime growls and bites his bottom lip.

"Don't hurt yourself kid!" the man cackles as he watches.

"Don't worry." Jaime growls and tosses the ball as if it were a basketball.

It arcs through the air smoothly...hits a blue cup at the edge of the set up...and bounces.

Once...twice...it lands.

"Yes! Gold cup, _ese_! Hand over the prize!" Jaime cheers and looks at the man with a wide smirk.

"Alright, kid, which ne will it be?" the man grumbles with a small glare.

"Bart?" Jaime turns to the speedster with a grim and motions to the prizes in front of them.

"Uh...I guess...I'll take the blue bear." Bart mumbles and points to the huge stuffed blue bear with a pink tummy and a red bow tie.

"Alright." the man mumbles and unhooks the prize before handing it over to Bart with a chuckle. "The things almost as big as you."

Jaime thanks the man before wrapping an arm around Bart's shoulders and pulling him away.

"This is so cool!" Bart gushes once they're away from the booth.

"Glad to hear it." Jaime chuckles and leans down to peck his boyfriend's temple.

"Hey Jaime!" Bart turns to find a group of guy waving Jaime over.

"Hey guys." the Mexican boy mumbles before shaking his head. "Not tonight. Sorry." Jaime calls before looking down at Bart. "Come on." he states and pulls them to another booth.

Bart can hear the boys grumble as they leave...

"Why didn't you go with them?" Bart asks as they come to a stop in front of a food booth.

"Because tonight...I'm not theirs. I'm yours. I'm totally and completely yours." Jaime explains and tightens his hold on the other boy.

"Jaime-"

"I'm serious, Bart."

"You're the best, Blue." Bart finally sighs and hugs Jaime tightly.

Jaime blushes as they walk up the window.

"Um...one cotton candy, please." he mumbles to the girl who's smirking at them with gleaming eyes.

"Coming right up." she states before moving to the machine.

"We should ride the Ferris wheel next." Bart states softly with a grin.

"And after?" Jaime prompts with a raised eyebrow.

"The bumper cars." Bart chuckles, remembering his boyfriend's speech on how they were the best thing about the fair.

"You're the best." Jaime states and pecks him gently.

" one eighty three." Jaime looks up to find the girl holding up a wad of pink cotton candy.

"Right." he sighs and hands over the bills.

It's only after they walk away and are on their way to the Ferris Wheel that Bart finally leans up and pecks Jaime on the cheek.

"This is so Crash, Blue!" he chuckles with a smile.

Bart can honestly say...he's never been happier.

**What would be something funny Jaime could say to Bart in a fast food restaurant that would make Bart laugh? I need ideas for the next One-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yeah.**

**If you guys have any pictures you like and want me to write about, feel free to tell me.**

**If you guys just have any ideas you want to read about...drop those off too if you want.**

**Hope you guys like it! I'll try to upload as quickly as I can.**

**Review please?!**

Tim had tried everything from drugging to trying to talk Bart into a calmer state for days now. Yet it seemed that the speedster only had one thing on his mind; Jaime.

Blue had been selected to go on an extended undercover mission with Superboy and had been gone for a little over a month now.

Said Mexican's boyfriend had been depressed and whiny the whole time, driving the rest of the team insane.

"Bart, chill!" Garfield mutters as the red head runs in circles while working his mouth a mile a minute.

"They're entering the Zeta tube now." Nightwing mumbles from the other side of the room.

"Great." Time sighs in relief as the soft hum fills the room.

"Jaime." Bart comes to a stop in front of everyone with wide eyes.

_Recognized. Superboy, B04. Blue Beetle-_

The computer doesn't get the chance to finish its sentence before Bart is throwing himself at Jaime with a thrilled laugh.

"You're back!" they hear Bart cheer before his body slams into Blue with an audible _'thunk'_.

"Whoa. Calm down, _ese_." Jaime gasps in surprise.

"Thank god! He's finally quiet." Arsenal growls from the back of the room.

"Imissedyou! It'sbeenamonth!" Bart rambles, just barely slow enough for everyone to understand.

_The Impulse's grip is lethal._ The scarab mumbles.

"Bart's not hurting me." Jaime mutters before hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Where did you go?" Bart mumbles against Jaime's shoulder.

"South West Florida. There's been some meta activity there lately." Night Wing states as he and Superboy fiddle with the computer.

"We went under cover at one of the high schools." Jaime sighs.

_We need rest, Jaime Reyes. Your body is not fit enough to withstand much more._

"Yeah." Jaime sighs before he feels his armor begin to peel away.

"You look horrible!" Bart gasps and looks up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Love you too, _Carino_." Jaime mutters and rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"I got into a fight. No big deal."

"You have a black eye!"

"It'll heal."

Bart sends Jaime a frown before huffing and dragging the taller boy away.

"Where are we going?" Jaime asks as he's dragged through the cave.

"You need rest." Bart mumbles and walks into their room.

Nightwing had relocated them yet again, however this time their HQ actually had rooms. Even though everyone had to bunk in pairs, the hideout was roomy enough and had a place for everything that they needed.

Jaime and Bart's room was simple.

A queen sized bed, a desk, a chair, and a closet are squeezed into the room along with a small lamp.

"I thought you missed me." Jaime mumbles as the redhead pulls back the blankets before starting to pull Jaime's hoodie off gently.

"I did. But you need rest."

"I missed you too." Jaime states quietly as his shirt is pulled of as well.

"Glad to hear that." Bart smiles up at him and pecks his cheek before pulling him to the bed.

"I don't want to sleep." Jaime states he's tucked in.

"I don't care." Bart states with a small smile.

"Sleep with me." Jaime yawns out and looks up at Bart with half lidded eyes.

"Okay." it isn't long before Bart is trapped under Jaime's arm as the older hero snuggles in for sleep.

"Bart?" Jaime whispers softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, _angel_." Jaime mumbles before falling limp with sleep.

"I love you too, Jaime."


	3. Chapter 3

**So...I go onto tumblr. I wanted to look for pictures, you know? And...I just couldn't stop scrolling once I saw these posts. So I scrolled...and I scrolled...and I just burst into sobs. You guys...I tried so hard to keep myself together after Saturday's episode...I tried. But I just couldn't do it. I mean...Jaime's on mode, The runaways are joining Luthor, Conner and Dick are pissed off at each other, M'gann-Artemis-and Kaldur are in grave danger, Green Beetle was a TRAITOR, and Bart...oh god Bart. He gave up his life...trying to safe everyone else's and...it was for nothing. Jaime's on mode.**

**I mean I keep hoping that Jaime and Bart have come up with this double agent plan that will save everyone. But then...I think about what It would be like to have Blue call Bart a meatbag and have them fight and...and...oh my gosh.**

**And then I go back to the video game Motto. One will rise. One will fall. One will die.**

**What if Blue is the one who falls?**

**WHAT IF BART IS THE ONE WHO DIES?! **

**And what if the reach RISES?!**

**Oh my...too much.**

**Too many feels. People just need to stop blowing holes into this ship and let it sail because...I can't take another sinkage. **

**Not after BirdFlash. Not after SuperRobin. I just want one ship that I can sail with smoothly.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

**Review please?! And TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS FEEL! I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CRIED!**

This was the only time Bart ever seemed to actually be himself. He wasn't the overly cheerful Impulse that the team thought he was...and he wasn't the depressed teen he was before he came back in time. He was content...he was satisfied for once.

Bart was only like this when he was working.

Not when he was saving lives, or when he was spending time with the team. Bart Allen was happy when Superboy would let him into the garage to work on the motorcycles.

He was surprisingly good with his hands...and he never ceased to amaze Nightwing with his ideas and thoughts.

"Hey." Jaime calls as he nears his boyfriend.

"Hey." Bart answers halfheartedly as he tinkers with Robin's R Cycle.

"I brought you lunch." Jaime states and holds up the fast food bag.

"Oh...thanks." Bart mumbles, still distracted with the task in front of him.

Jaime can only smile and sit down as he watches Bart work.

Bart's wearing a worn in green hoodie, and oil stained blue jeans, along with a pair of work out gloves. His green eyes are focused under a frown as his fingers delicately work their magic.

"Come on...you have to work." Bart whispers softly before letting out a pleased chuckle when the outline of bike's tires glow gently.

"Cool...what is that supposed to do exactly?" Jaime mumbles.

"I just installed Nightwing's newest tech into Robin's bike. It'll change the tire design according to road circumstances." Bart explains as he runs a hand across the front tire in awe.

"I see...so are you gonna eat, or what, _Angel_?" Jaime asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh!" Bart gasps and crawls over to sit next to Jaime with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Jaime states before opening the bag and handing Bart a burger.

"Sorry...I got caught up." Bart mumbles before attacking his food.

"I noticed." Jaime chuckles before wrapping an arm around Bart's shoulders and pulling him close.

"You reek!" Bart gasps through a mouthful of food before chuckling and pushing Jamie away gently.

"I'm sorry?" Jaime asks with a small frown.

"What were you doing?" Bart asks as he continues to eat.

"I was messing around with some friend from school on the soccer field."

"You play sports?" Bart asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, I just mess around."

"But you play."

"For fun."

"But you play."

"Yes, I play." Jaime finally sighs.

"Are you good?" Bart asks as he crumbles the burger's wrapper and drops it into the bag.

"I guess?"

"You don't sound too sure."

At this, Jaime grabs Bart's arm and pulls him over so that he's straddling Jaime's waist.

"Dude! So no Crash!" Bart laughs and smacks Jaime's shoulder gently.

"Whatever, _Angel_." Jaime mumbles and smiles up at Bart easily.

"Dork." Bart chuckles and sighs before leaning forward and pecking Jaime gently.

"You still love me." Jaime whispers back and pecks the redhead back.

"Unfortunately." Bart sighs dramatically and yelps when he's pressed against the cement floor by a smirking Jaime Reyes.

"Whatever." Jaime growls playfully as he pecks Bart's jaw and neck.

"Jaime!" Bart gasps before bursting into giggles. "Stop it, it tickles!"

"You love it." Jaime chuckles back and pecks Bart's nose lovingly.

"Whatever." Bart teases.

Jaime takes this moment to moves Bart's stray strands of hair from his face.

"You seriously need a hair cut, _Angel_." Jaime mumbles softly and lets his fingers run through the soft locks.

"Stop." Bart whines and runs a hand through his hair. "I like it this way."

Jaime doesn't respond, only keeps running his fingers through the red tufts.

With a chuckle, Bart returns the favor by running his fingers through his own hair, which had been trimmed a few days ago.

"Your hair's so thick." Bart mutters as he rubs Jaime's scalp.

Jaime whimpers when he feels the scarab vibrate slightly on his back.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Bart states off handedly with a small smile.

Recently, Bart had taken to calling the scarab 'he' rather than 'it'. He had even gone as far to try and coming up with a name for the thing. The scarab had made it clear that it liked Bart's attention...and had come up with a way to show Bart when it wanted more.

"Yeah..." Jaime mumbles, trying his hardest to ignore the scarab when it vibrated again.

"Jaime?" Bart mumbles and reaches over to place a hand between his shoulder blades where the scarab rests.

_Jaime Reyes, do not keep The Impulse's attention to your person._ the scarab growls in his head.

"He's my boyfriend." Jaime growls right back.

Bart chuckles and runs a single digit down the center of the scarab through Jamie's hoodie and T-shirt.

"What is he saying?" Bart asks curiously as he continues to stroke.

Jaime opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off when he feels the scarab vibrate before a jolt of pure pleasure courses through him.

Jaime moans softly and squeezes his eyes shut when Bart keeps stoking...making the waves of pleasure shoot through him without fault.

"Bart...Bart stop." Jaime whispers as blood rushes to his cheeks and other parts of his body.

_The Impulse pleasures us both Jaime Reyes._

"Jaime?" Bart pulls his hands away to cup Jaime's face, allowing Jaime to focus on his surroundings.

"Bart..." Jaime whispers as he calms down.

"Are you okay?" Bart asks as they sit up.

"I'm good." Jaime whispers before gently pecking Bart.

_Jaime Reyes, The Impulse is our for the taking. Take action._

"Are you sure?" Bart asks and places a hand over Jaime's heart.

"I'm sure." Jaime reassures and kisses him gently again with a smile.

_Take him, he's ours!_

"You're not lying?" Bart asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Never." Jaime states firmly to them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Today, I watched all of the episodes in season two that are out with a friend (Hunter) and we started listing off things that didn't make sense or things we didn't catch the first time we saw these episode.**

**Right now...I want you guys to remember the episode where we were introduced to Bart Allen and also when we found the 'Real Roy Harper'.**

**Now, if you guys want to see the video, it's on youtube. Right now, however I want to point out a few things.**

**1) Bart asked for Jaime Reyes the first chance he got. The first time I watched this episode I didn't even notice this! Now, I noticed and understood.**

**2) Bart uses the terms 'Meat Bag' and 'Meat'. Again, the first time around I remember frowning and thinking it was weird that he called people that. But now...I totally understand! And it's...it's sad.**

**3) Bart slips up A LOT in this episodes with spoilers and he has to cover a lot of things up. Such as the whole 'I wanted to see it in person...uhh...while you're in your prime' line. We know now that Bart's real meaning to that was 'I wanted to see it in person, because you're dead in the future'.**

**4) I don't know about you guys, but I had no clue who neutron was the first time I saw this episode. However, after Runaways...I suddenly recognize him! And it's amazing, because now I'm gonna keep an eye on him!**

**5) Bart mentions that his dad taught him a few tricks. Is it just me, or is it weird that his father is nowhere to be see in the future? I didn't realize his father was even mentioned the first time I saw this episode!**

** 6) Now, going back to Neutron. He rants about how he's been through so much time and destruction. Is this foreshadowing for future episodes where he's part of the destruction that brings on the apocalypse?**

**7) Did you guys even register the fact that it was mount justice that Bart and Nathaniel were standing and working on? I didn't really get it until the last scene. That was foreshadowing the explosion...but...why was it never built up again? Nightwing sated that their HQ would be up and running again soon...what happened?**

**8) And finally, at the end of the episode...the time stream wasn't fixed. Neutron was healed and everything...but mount justice was still ruble and there was still ashes falling. What happened? Did Bart fail? Is it because the scarab was rebooted?**

**Yeah, those are just some of the things I noticed. If you guys have anything you want to add please do tell!**

**And...what are your guys' theories for the rest of the season? What's going to happen?!**

**ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

"Jaime I'm cold." Bart whispers as he pulls his legs up to rest under him.

"Hm..." Jaime mumbles, his eyes glued to the TV screen before he wraps an arm around the speedster's shoulders.

"Jaime." Bart states with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, that's nice." Jaime mumbles as he leans forward in anticipation.

They're at Jaime's house, sitting on the couch cuddling. Jaime had insisted on staying home to watch a soccer game, and Bart had agreed. Only to be forgotten soon after it started.

"Jaime?" Bart mumbles and lifts his hand to place his frigid fingers on his boyfriend's neck.

"Bart, come on, don't do that." Jaime mumbles and takes Bart's hand in his own before gently pecks his knuckles, all without looking away from the screen. "Come on, pass the ball!"

"Jaime...come on, I'm freezing." Bart whines.

"A commercial's coming soon." is Jaime's only response as he tenses slightly.

"Gee, thanks." Bart grumbles before untangling himself from Jaime and making his way towards the front door.

Bart had never witnessed Jaime watch a soccer game before...but if it turned the hero into such distracted brute, then Bart didn't want to be around for this ever again.

Beside the front door, Jaime's mom has a small coat rack.

Bart can see his sweater buried underneath Jaime's coat and he attacks the rack when he's close enough.

He's wrestling his arms through the sleeves of his jumper when he feels arms wrap around his waist tightly.

"Bart, where are you going?" Jaime's panicked voice fills his ears and Bart has to stop himself form leaning back into the touch.

"Home." Bart states before pulling his sweater on completely.

"What? Why?" Jaime demands in shock as he turns the speedster to face him.

"Because you're more interested in your game than on me." Bart deadpans.

"That's not true."

"You've been ignoring me since it started!"

"That's not true!"

Bart glares at the older teen before lifting his fingers and pressing them against Jaime's cheeks.

"Why are you so cold?" Jaime gasps in shock before taking his hands and pulling him close.

"I've been telling you I'm cold for the past fifteen minutes! You didn't listen. I'm going home."

"Bart, no!" Jaime pleads desperately and clutches the boy closer.

"Get off, Jaime!" Bart gasps in shock before pushing his boyfriend away gently.

"You're staying." Jaime states before un-zipping Bart's sweater and pulling it off.

"Hey!" Bart protests as his arms are exposed to the chilly air around them.

"Come on." Jaime pulls Bart back to the couch, and the speedster finds himself letting Jaime drag him along.

"I'm still cold." he mutters.

"I...I mean I could get you-" Jaime's cut off by the feeling of Bart's ice cold fingers pressing against his lips before the red head un zips his hoodie and yanks it off.

"If I'm staying, you're keeping me warm." he mutters before hurriedly slipping the grey jacket onto his body.

"But-"

"No Buts!" Bart states with a firm look.

_The Impulse has a valid reason to be upset, Jaime Reyes._

"Shut it, you aren't helping." Jaime mumbles with a pointed look over his shoulder.

"What did he say?" Bart asks softly as they settle on the couch.

"That you're right to be angry." Jaime sighs and pulls his boyfriend close.

"Thank you, Bug." Bart beams up at Jaime for a second before shaking his head and sighing.

_The Impulse's name is incorrect. I have a tittle, Jaime Reyes._

"Let him have some fun." Jaime mumbles back.

"Hm?" Bart looks up with a frown and only receives a pink cheeked smile.

"Nothing."

They watch the rest of the game in silence. Well, Jaime watches the game. Bart takes to trailing his eyes over Jaime's figure over and over again.

It was rare for Jaime to be out without a jacket on.

Now that his arms were visible under his plain white T-shirt, Bart could praise his boyfriend's hidden muscles with joy.

"I can feel you starring." Jaime mumbles when a commercial break comes on.

"Sorry." Bart chuckles and looks at the screen.

_The Impulse's heart rate has risen. Hormone levels rising as well._

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Bart asks in confusion.

_The Impulse's reaction is one of pleasure, Jaime Reyes._

"Are you okay?" Jaime asks gently.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to seeing you in a T-shirt." Bart explains and blushes.

"Do...I look good?"

"Well...I mean yeah, of course you do." Bart blurts out and blushes brightly at his idiocy. "But-" Bart's cut off when Jaime leans forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

"You talk too much Future Boy." Jaime teases as he pecks the younger boy.

"You're one to talk, Retro kid." Bart chuckles and lets out a small yelp when he's pushed onto his back.

"Say it again." Jaime playfully threatens as he straddles the speedster's waist.

"Dude! So not Crash."

"How's about using modern terms, _ese_?"

Bart doesn't respond. In fact, no one speaks after that for a while.

The sound of lips on lips is the only sound that filters through the house as they spend the day alone.

It's only once they've migrated to Jaime's bed and are kissing lazily that Bart speaks.

" You know, I came here with the thought that I'd do what I had to do and everything would be fine."

"...do you still think that?"

"My thought is more...I've come here and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do...but hopefully everything will be fine."

"Everything's going to be okay, Angel."

"How do you know?"

"Because you have me on your side. And that's what you came here for. Your mission is complete, ese."

"I love you Jaime Reyes." Bart whispers.

"I love you more, Bart Allen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys...I can't. **

**I can't! I just...I freaked out.**

**Jaime just knocked Bart out and...if you see the gif, you can see the pain in Bart's face and the smirk on Jaime's face and it's too much!**

**So...to make myself feel better, I wrote two happy one shots! You get two in one today!**

**REVIEW?!**

**And tell me your reactions to today's episode.**

**Both of these pictures were found on Tumblr. one of Bart and Jaime dancing, and the other of Bart drawing Jaime. **

**REVIEW!**

**If you guys want me to write something for you, I'm taking requests. especially if it's something cute or happy.**

It's not something Bart tell people. It's something he's always kept to himself, and hasn't ever really thought about sharing.

But...it's different with Jaime. With him, Bart feels like he can show and boast about his secret. He feels like Jaime's actually proud of him and this makes him happy.

"What are you doing?" Jaime asks as he shuffles around his room.

"Sketching." Bart states and glances up at his boyfriend as he peels off his pajama shirt.

"Sketching what, exactly?" Jaime asks, his attention mostly on his dresser as he pulls out a black muscle shirt from one of his drawers.

"Just...stuff." Bart mutters back as his hand moves easily over the sketch pad Jaime had gotten for him a few days prior.

"Hm...hey Bart, blue or green?" Jaime asks and holds up the two T-shirts.

"Blue...definitely blue." Bart states with a small smile.

"Thanks." Jaime pulls on the shirt before grabbing his hoodie from the bed.

"Hey...turn this way, for a sec?" Bart mumbles just as Jaime starts pulling the jacket on.

"Why?" Jaime asks with a raised eyebrow before complying.

"I like the way the sun is hitting you." Bart mumbles before his hand flies over the pad.

"You should really take your time with that stuff." Jaime chuckles once he's allowed to move.

"I had to capture the moment." Bart smiles up at Jaime and sighs contently when his boyfriend leans down to peck him gently.

"Love you."

Bart will never get used to those words coming out of Jaime's mouth.

"Love you too."

But...maybe it's best that he doesn't.

"I have to get to the bus stop." Jaime sighs and moves to grab his back pack from his desk.

"Can I come?" Bart asks with an eager smile.

"I'm meeting up with some friends on the way there. Is that okay?" Jaime asks, knowing well that his boyfriend was still stiff around his other friends.

"Sure..." Bart smiles slightly before returning to the drawing in front of him.

"Bart?" Jaime mumbles before sitting at the edge of the bed and pulling on his shoes.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"If it's about the future, I've already answered all your questions." Bart states and looks up at Jaime with a small smile.

"Not all of them." Jaime mumbles to himself as he crawls over to sit beside Bart.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is there...anything bright? _Anything_?"

"We get some sunlight here and there-"

"No...I mean is there any happiness?"

"...It depends."

"What do you mean?" Jaime asks sadly.

"I was kept hidden away from the real world for nine years. My dad knew that if I were to go out...I'd be collared and put to work. I'm a Meta, that's what happens to us. So...I grew up and I learned and I loved. But then...we were found. My parents were taken away and I was put to work...just like my dad thought."

"Bart-"

"It's fine Jaime. To answer your question, yes. There's happiness to a certain extent. But that happiness is destroyed...always."

"Bart-"

"I said it was fine Jaime."

"_Angel_, please-"

"Come on, you have to get to the bus." Bart stands in a flash and smiles down at his boyfriend.

Except...it isn't a real smile. It's the smile he gives to the team and to his family. It's a façade.

"Bart..." Jaime sighs and stands up as well.

"Jaime, seriously."

"I love you." Jaime sighs and pulls the redhead into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too. Now come on, you have school." Bart sighs and kisses him back.

"School can wait."

It doesn't take long for them to get caught up...

And that's good. Because they both need a distraction.

**One Shot 2:**

It was a simple mission. Just Jaime. Bart, Roy, Tim, and Conner going on an undercover mission at a ball in Gotham. No big deal...yeah right.

Jaime's a nervous mess. Why? He isn't so sure...but he does know that he's shaking from the nerves.

"Jaime?" Conner knocks twice before opening the door.

"I'm almost ready." the Mexican hero mumbles as his shaking hands try to fix his tie.

"You look nervous." the clone states as he walks in.

"What gave me away?" Jaime asks.

"Here, let me help." Conner sighs and steps forward.

"Thanks." Jaime mutters at the older male works the tie.

"You need to calm down. It's just a one night trip. We stay, we watch, we leave." Conner states as he tightens the blue tie.

"I know..." Jaime sighs and turns to look at himself in the mirror that hangs from the bedroom door.

"Good. Are you ready?"

Before Jaime can answer, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jaime calls and steps back.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Tim asks as he walks in.

"Yeah...whoa." Conner mumbles softly when Tim pulls someone in behind him.

"This thing is so uncomfortable!" Bart growls as he pulls at the bow tie around his neck.

"Don't pull it!" Tim snaps.

"Bart?" Jaime asks in total shock.

His boyfriend was standing there, perfectly groomed in a suit that hugged him in all the right ways.

"Hey." Bart mumbles, his eyes trained on the floor.

The speedster's hair has been trimmed and combed to perfection...freeing his face so that everyone can see his freckles and pure green eyes.

"Are you ready yet?" Roy demands as he walks in.

"Yeah, let's go." Tim states before grabbing Conner's hand and dragging him away.

.. ...

"What are we looking for exactly?" Bart asks as he and Jaime wander the garden behind the mansion where the ball was taking place.

"Not sure; Conner didn't exactly give any direction."

"He was too busy making goo eyes at his boyfriend." Bart chuckles.

" I still can't believe he and Tim got together." Jaime sighs and reaches over to take Bart's hand in his own.

"Why not?" Bart asks with a chuckle, as if hiding something.

"Because they're so different!"

"How?"

"Well...I mean they're...their age!"

"Conner will never age. Tim is fourteen."

"Conner's five."

"He's physically sixteen."

"Whatever." Jaime mumbles, giving up on his argument.

"This place is so pretty." Bart whispers as they come to the rose bushes.

"Roses." Jaime states before reaching to one of the tall hedges and pulling out a white rose bud.

"They're so soft." Bart mumbles as Jaime hands the flower over with a smile.

"They're supposed to be, _Angel_."

Jaime watches as his boyfriend sniffs the flower and smiles happily before leaning down to peck the speedster gently.

"You know, my mom used to tell me stories about princes and princesses. this reminds me a lot of them." Bart sighs.

"Why?" Jaime asks as he pulls the other close.

"This is perfect...almost too perfect."

"Nothing is too perfect for you, _Angel_."

"Do you hear that?" Bart asks softly with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"The music."

Jaime listens for a second and smiles when he hears the soft lull of a tune.

"I hear." Jaime confirms and chuckles when Bart wraps his arms around his neck and begins to sway gently.

"You look nice." Bart sighs happily when Jaime pulls him close and sways as well.

"Did I not look nice yesterday?" Jaime asks with a chuckle.

" You know what I mean." Bart rolls his eyes and lets his hands trail over the crisp blazer Jaime's wearing.

"You look nice too." Bart blushes at the compliment and smiles wider when Jaime's hands straighten his red bowtie.

They sway for who knows how long and speak until they have nothing else to say.

"I love you." Bart mumbles, his head now resting on Jaime's shoulder.

"I love you more." Jaime sighs and hugs the other boy closer.

"Guys!" Jaime and Bart jump apart when Roy's voice rips through their peaceful heaven. "Let's go!" their newest team member shouts before stomping off.

"Come on." Jaime sighs and pulls Bart towards the others.

... ...

It's only when they're back in their room that Bart shows Jaime more attention.

"You look nice in blue." Bart mumbles as he watches Jaime un-do his tie.

"Thank you." Jaime smiles as peels off the blazer along with the unbuttons white shirt.

Bart can't help but stare at the scarab on his boyfriend's back.

_Jaime Reyes, The Impulse is starring._

"What?" Jaime asks Bart through the mirror as he unzips his slacks.

"Nothing." Bart whispers before standing and walking over slowly.

"Okay?" Jaime asks curiously before pulling the pants off and tossing them to a corner, laving him in only black briefs.

"I love you." Bart whispers into his ear and meets his gaze through the mirror.

"I love you too." Jaime smiles when Bart wraps his arms around the older boy's waist tightly.

"Good." Bart sighs and leans forward to peck the scarab gently.

"Whoa..." Jaime gasps when he feels a wave of intense pleasure hit him without warning.

"You okay?" Bart whispers against the scarab.

Jaime Reyes, take action.

"Bart, what are you doing?" Jaime asks breathily.

"nothing." Bart whispers and kisses his way up to the older boy's shoulder.

"Bart..." Jaime sighs, not sure if he wants to stop...or continue.

"Hmm?" Bart asks and slowly pulls them back towards their bed.

"You're insane." Jaime whispers before turning around and catching Bart's lips between his own. "The scarab is screaming at me to attack you."

"In what way?" Bart asks with a small smile.

"Not in the bad way." Jaime chuckles.

Across the hall, Conner smiles slightly at the sound of his team mates chuckling.

"What?" Tim asks softly as he walks out of Conner's bathroom in a pair of sweat pants and one of Conner's original Superboy T-shirts.

"Jaime and Bart." Conner mumbles and shifts so that Tim can crawl into his arms.

"Hmm...I'm tired." Tim smiles slightly and snuggles into Conner's side with a yawn.

"Sleep."

Conner stays up and listens to the sound of Jaime teasing Bart lovingly along with the sound of Bart laughing...actually laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I made myself depressed with this chapter. This will be part 1 of 3. Hope you guys like it!**

**Inspiration and motivation for this chapter was:**

**I Just Wanna Run by: The Downtown Fiction**

**Lying is the most fun... by: Panic! At The Disco**

**Prelude 12/21 by: AFI**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

The urge was there. It always has been...it always will be.

He's never satisfied it...never let his guard down long enough to accomplish what he wants...but now...now he doesn't care. He doesn't care who's around or who isn't. He's doing it; he's running.

The world is a blur around him as Bart allows his feet to carry him...his destination isn't clear, it's non-existent. But he doesn't care. It's not important right now just as long as he gets away from the others.

Jaime's gone...he has been for a while now and Bart just can't take it anymore.

He came to the past to stop his future form happening. He was supposed to meet Blue Beetle, stop him, and then fade away because the future had become perfect.

He wasn't supposed to meet Jaime Reyes, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with him...he wasn't supposed to let him be captured.

Nothing is going according to plan...nothing is okay.

And so Bart runs. It's what he's good at; it's what he does.

He runs. He runs from his future...he runs from his problems...he runs from his misery.

Bart runs. It's what he does...it's the only thing he can do.

The world is a blur around him...he's not sure where he is. But right now...he's fine. The tears have stopped...the aching in his chest has dulled...he can survive. For now at least.

He can't distinguish anything around him; he's moving too fast.

And that's good. Because right now, he can't afford to become attached or accustomed; he's learned that the hard way.

_Nightwing to Bart. Do you read me?_

The comm link is still attached to his suit...but he doesn't care.

If he doesn't answer, they'll leave him alone.

This is his plan...this is his only way to survive. Ignore and keep moving.

_Bart, you have to come back._

Robin...he's just as panicked as Bart is...the only difference is that the bird knows how to hide his emotions.

_Impulse, we can't just ignore the problem._

Nightwing again.

He hears sighs...then shuffles...and he's left in silence again.

Bart picks up speed...he has to move faster...he has to move quicker than his problems. They're right there, on his tail...snapping at him and teasing him.

This is his escape.

When Bart finally comes to a halt, gasping for breath because he's finally given into the tears, he chokes back a sob.

El Paso's just as hot as he remembers. The Reyes house hold is empty just like every Sunday morning.

And Bart can't help it. He vibrates his way into Jaime's room and just...looks.

It's how he remembers it; bed unmade, clothes strewn everywhere, homework littering the work desk in the corner.

It's a memory...and a painful reminder of what was and what will never be.

Jaime's gone. Bart can't accept it, but it's true.

"Well, well, well...it seams that the meat can't stay away from you, brother." Bart feels his blood run cold as the double toned voice cuts through the silence.

One more second of nothing...and then the room is invaded.

Black Beetle opens Jaime's closet door and steps out with Blue under his arm.

"Jaime..." Bart hears himself whimper without really registering the fact that he spoke.

"Sorry, ese. He's gone." It's his voice...his body...but that smirk.

That smirk and those eyes...they are _not_ Jaime. They're a stranger's features...a monster's features.

"It's pathetic really." Green beetle makes his appearance then, walking into the room in a nonchalant manner. "Tears always have ruined human beauty...what little beauty you humans have anyway."

"You won't succeed." Bart growls, again without his consent.

"We already have. You've seen it first hand, haven't you, meat? You come form our future. Tell me, is it as wonderful as we all imagine?" Blue speaks.

And this...this breaks him.

The fact that it was Jaime's voice saying this...it was too much.

"It won't happen. I promise you that. I'll do what I have to." Bart states.

And then...everything changes.

The armor peels back to reveal Jaime's face.

His eyes are wide and brown and glossy with tears.

"Jaime, _Angel_, please...just stop fighting. You can stand with us just don't fight against us. They'll _hurt_ you." Bart feels his kneel buckle...and he wipes away the frsh tears as he takes the few steps he needs to in order to stand in front of Jaime.

"Jaime?"

"Yeah, _Angel_?"

"Go to hell." Bart growls before letting his fist snap forward to collide with Jaime's cheek.

And then, the features change to reveal a fuming Jaime Reyes.

A face Bart has never seen his boyfriend make.

"I tried making this vessel happy by saving you, Meat. Keep that in mind when you burn with the rest of your pesky friends." Jaime growls as the armor wraps around him.

"I'd rather burn with them than stand beside any of you." Bart states.

And then he's running again.

This time, however...he knows where he's going.

Kansas. Smallville, Kent Farm...he's going to the new HQ.

He's going to stop this.

His mission is to save the people in the future...his mission is to act...his mission is clear.

Now that the distraction has turned into motivation...it's going to happen.

Even if that means doing something he really doesn't want to do.

"Bart! Finally!" Tim is the first to greet him when he walks into the barn in the middle of sparing training.

"Who am I up against?" Bart demands as he tears his goggles off of his face.

"Uh...Superboy." Nightwing states in shock.

"Are you okay?" Conner asks when they step out into the small field behind the barn.

"I'm fine...I'm ready. I'm done with the guilt." Bart mutters...and lunges forward.

* * *

***Sob* I'm so sorry! I promise it'll end with a huge happy ending!**

**On a side note though, would you guys like more:**

**1) Fluff**

**or**

**2) Smutt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! They meant a lot!**

"Bart!" Wally's voice is the first thing he hears a he limps through the Allen's front door.

"Whoa, what's happened?" Barry demands, just as shocked as his nephew before rushing over.

"Bart waves them both off without a word as he makes his way towards the stair case.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Iris calls gently, her face contorted into a concerned frown.

"Yeah, Grandma Iris." Bart whispers, his voice laced in pain as he slowly makes his way up the stairs.

"Kid?" Wally mumbles, not sure whether to be angry or worried.

"Come on." Barry mumbles after the sound of Bart's door shutting sounds through the house.

"I'll go alone." Wally states and rushes up the stairs.

Bart's been staying in Wally's old room. And when Wally walks in, he's shocked to find that nothing's really been moved.

"What are you doing?" Bart demands form the corner. He's peeling his suit off with a pain streaked face.

"I came to check on you. What happened?" Wally asks and stares at the other kid's bruised torso.

"Blue Beetle." Bart growls and winces.

"Here, let me help. What did this guy do to you?" Wally asks as he helps slowly remove the skin tight suit.

"A lot of things. I kind of passed out at some point; woke up in the bio ship." Bart sighs.

"Nightwing hasn't called to say anything." Wally mumbles to himself and watches Bart sift through the closet.

"He was in just a bad of condition as the rest of us." Bart sighs.

It's now that Wally actually looks at the other speedster.

His back is covered in scars and burns...the skin that should have healed itself rises and dips with every blemish.

Wally doesn't even wan to think about what the kid had to go through in order for his body to not be able to heal itself.

"They're scars, West." Bart mumbles as he pulls on a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved T-shirt.

"Why didn't they heal?" Wally asks, not used to seeing the kid so serious.

"Do you really want to know?" Bart asks softly.

"...not really." Wally sighs and looks over to find Iris walking into the room with a bowl in her hands.

"I made chile." she states with a warm smile.

"Thanks, gram." Bart sends her a grateful smile and forces away the pain long enough to walk over and take the large bowl.

"No problem." Iris pecks the boy's cheek before walking out.

"You need to refuel." Wally mumbles when Bart plops down on the bed.

"what do you think I'm doing?" Bart demands between spoon fulls of the food.

"What's your problem?" Wally growls.

"My problem? I have many. Where do you want me to start?" Bart growls.

"What happened to the nice kid that I met?" Wally growls right back.

"He doesn't exist. I'm done putting up a character so that you people will be happy. I came here to accomplish a mission. That's what I'm going to do."

"You're a mess."

"No offense, but your opinion isn't very valuable."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're such a hypocrite, West."

"What?"

"You're demanding to know where the happy kid is? Don't you think _we_ should be asking _you_ that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, I thought that the reason you were so uptight was because of what happened to Grandpa. Now I see that it's just who you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"You dropped your supposed best friend like a sack as soon as your girlfriend told you she wanted to be normal!" Bart barks, changing the subject with ease.

"That isn't true!"

"You turned into this serious business guy the moment you two started dating."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You left Dick to deal with the team alone!"

"He has M'gann! Conner!"

"He was left alone at the moment he really needed you! They don't know him the way you do. He's falling apart inside, and you're too busy to notice! You only care about your girlfriend!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"That's enough." Barry's voice breaks them apart as that moment.

The blonde speedster's voice holds no emotion as he steps forward.

"I'm out of here." Bart mutters and sets the now empty bowl down on the bedside table.

"You're not going anywhere." Barry growls and grabs Bart's elbow before he can speed away.

"Come on Grandpa, let go." Bart sighs.

"What happened to you?"

"I got a little hurt; no big deal."

"Where are you going?"

"Why does it matter."

"Answer the question, Bart."

"I'm just going for a run."

"Bull. Where are you going?" Wally mutters with a glare.

"Smallville."

"What for?"

"Why do you care?" Bart demands.

"Tell me." Wally demands.

"I'm going to help the others. Can I go now?"

"I'm going with you." Wally states.

"What? No!"

"He's going." Barry nods in approval.

"whatever. I'll meet you there." Bart sighs and waits for his grandfather to let go before running off at top speed.

.. ...

The barn is full of teenagers when Bart arrives.

Nightwing is still in his tattered and shredded suit, tending to Batgirl's cheek.

"How can I help?" Bart asks as he takes in the sight in front of him.

"Beast Boy's due for new gauze." Dick mumbles, still focused on the task in front of him.

"Alright. Hey, BB...come over here for a sec?" Bart calls as he grabs the roll of white medical gauze.

"This won't hurt right?" the green skinned thirteen year old asks softly as he limps over.

"Just a little." Bart mumbles and slowly lifts the other's shirt to reveal pink gauze.

"Can you maybe not wrap it so tight?" Garfield murmurs.

"Sure."

"What are you doing here?" Bart looks up at Dick's voice to find Wally standing beside him.

"I came to help." Wally mumbles as he lifts his goggles from his eyes.

"Whatever. Grab a first aid kit and help Arsenal with his shoulder." Dick mumbles and looks up at his best friend...letting his eyes trail over the familiar Kid Flash suit.

"Sure." Wally sighs and moves.

Bart returns to his own task and sighs.

He doesn't like this...but he doesn't really have a say in how things go anymore. He just has to go with the flow and hope for the best until he completes his mission.

.. ...

"Hold still." Conner mumbles softly.

"It hurts." Tim grits out and winces when he feels the stitches tighten.

"Sorry; we don't have morphine." Conner sighs and pulls back to inspect his handy work.

"I know."

"They aren't visible." Conner states as he ruffles his boyfriend's hair so that it falls onto the ebony's forehead.

"Thanks...Bart's here." Tim mumbles and watches as the red haired boy helps Dick pick up silently.

"He's been really quiet, lately." Conner states.

"He doesn't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy he's in love with is...going to be the biggest bad guy ever. He's trying to stay positive."

"Trying."

"He doesn't want to admit that Jaime's gone."

"Jaime's not gone, Tim."

"He's not here."

"But he will be soon. Jaime's not a bad guy. He's just caught in the middle of a hurricane right now."

"I hope things get better soon. Bart can't take much more of this."

"Things will get better."

Across the barn, Bart makes his way outside with a bag of trash.

The cool air tickles his cheeks as he dumps the bag into the trash can outside with a sigh. And for just a split second, Bart le's his hard façade drop...and he looks up at the stars with a pained expression.

A star streaks through the sky in a blur and Bart quickly shuts his eyes tightly.

"I wish Jaime would come back." he whispers before letting his eyes flutter open.

The star is gone...and behind, it's left a dark blue blanket dotted with small white diamonds.

The stars are pretty...but Jaime still wishes Jaime were there...with him.

**So, you guys voted and screamed at me : ) so, it's been decided that there will be a Fluff filled chapter and soon after, a smut filled chapter.**

**Now, for another thing to vote on!**

**would you guys like**

**1) The smut to be a result of Bart and Jaime not having seen each other for a long time.**

**or**

**2) Bart starts teasing the scarab and Jaime decided to take its advice on 'taking Bart'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like this!**

**I feel like it isn't all that great but...my mind is swimming with ideas for the smut chapter!**

**This Chapter was written while listening to a whole lot of music.**

**IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU GUYS LOOKED UP THE LAST SONG ON YOUTUBE AND TOLD ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I SPENT FIVE MONTHS WORKING ON THAT SHOW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Motivation:**

**Demons by: Imagine Dragons**

**Fireflies- Marching Band Arrangement**

**Can You feel the love tonight- Marching Band Adudio**

**2007 Half Time Marching Show: The Batman Theme**

**Golden Gate High School Titan Marching Band: Inside the Box **

It's that time when the sun is halfway under the horizon. Where the sun is streaked with pinks and purples and other colors that make you want to just stare...but Bart can't stare.

Because if he tears his eyes away from his target...it'll all be over. Everything will come to an end...Bart will have failed...and all this would have been for nothing.

"What are you waiting for, Meat?" Bart's shocked out of his thoughts only to be greeted with the monster that's disguised itself as Jaime Reyes.

"I'm waiting for you to realize you don't stand a chance." Bart growls right back as he lets his mind take in the all too familiar scene.

They're in the middle of the desert; ashes still falling from the sky from a recently blown up Reach Spaceship.

Jaime's changed since the last time they spoke.

The former hero's now bulky and swollen with newly developed muscle. His shoulders are broader to support his large biceps and forearms.

"Enjoying the view?" Blue teases with a smirk.

"It's disgusting." Bart growls.

"You seem to be the only one who thinks that. This vessel pleads with me, Meat. It wants you safe...why, I can not comprehend. But I will offer you this chance once again. Drop your defenses, and join us Bart Allen."

"Over my dead body." Bart growls.

"Oh...that can be arranged." Blue growls.

The actual fight is a blur...Bart knows he landed some good hits...but it doesn't take long for Jaime to have him hanging upside down by his ankle while floating at a very high altitude.

"If the Impulse is dropped from one hundred and forty two feet in the air...will he live?" Blue asks and chuckles.

"Don't!" Bart screeches when he feels the grip on his ankle lessen slightly.

"You're just like the rest of these humans." Blue mumbles. "Take a look around, Impulse. Soon you will lay with your fellow failures. What is it that you and the vessel always repeat?" Blue mumbles as he spins in order to give Bart a clear view of all the bodies laying unconscious on the desert sand. "We fall together...and then we..."

"We rise together, we fall together." Bart gasps between shallow breathes, remembering the verse that Jaime had taught him the night he found out about Bart's mission.

"You're turning red!" Blue laughs and raises Bart slightly higher.

"Stop!" Bart shouts, his voice slightly shaky from the feeling of blood rushing to his head.

"You're amusing. I see why this vessel enjoys your company."

" Let me down!" Bart growls.

And that is probably the biggest mistake he's ever made.

Because now...he's rushing through the air...towards his death.

The scream is caught in his throat as the ground speeds towards his face.

"Bart!" that voice...

It shocks Bart out of his terrified state in time for him to bend his knees.

The sickening pop and snap in still there...bit it'll heal...hopefully soon.

For now...he's stuck laying on the floor with wide eyes.

"Bart!" there it is again.

Jaime's voice; his real voice.

The voice that rumbles slightly because Jaime's still going through puberty. The voice that he's fallen asleep listening to dozens of time. The voice that chastises him for eating too quickly, and for leaving his shoes at the door way of their room, the same voice that...Jaime's fallen in love with.

"Jaime." he groans out. The pain is too much. He can't move.

"That was impressive. The vessel broke through."

And the monster is back.

"Jaime... Jaime please!" Bart whispers...his jaw clenching as he feels his bones begin to heal themselves.

"Its hopeless; he's locked away far too deeply to break free." Blue grumbles as he kneels beside Bart.

"Jaime...Jaime _please_." Bart whimpers when metallic fingers brush away his hair.

"Take a look around, Meat. You won't be waking up." Blue's dead yellow eyes are the last thing he sees before a light blinds him and he's lulled into a quiet darkness.

... ...

When Bart wakes up, he holds back a groan.

He can smell the disinfectant spray, and he can hear the 'beep-beep' of a heart monitor, and best of all...he can see that they're in the medical bay.

Mount Justice's medical bay!

"Whoa there! You can't move." Nightwing's voice chuckles and Bart looks over to find him standing by the heart monitor with a clip board.

"what happened?" Bart demands, not sure whether to be happy or depressed.

"...you did it." Nightwing states simply with a small smile.

"What?"

"Blue. He's back. Thanks to you."

"But how, I mean-" Nightwing doesn't let him finish, instead the older hero walks out with a grin. "Dick?"

"No, just me." Bart has to stop himself from jumping up from his bed when that voice filters into his ears.

"Jaime?"

"Hey."

Bart looks at him in shock and...something Jaime doesn't recognize.

"You...you're here...you're real!" Bart lets out a shaky laugh before bursting into tears.

And Jaime, being the amazing boyfriend he is...stares.

"Why are you crying?" He asks in shock as he cautiously approaches the speedster.

"Because I haven't seen you in a whole month!" Bart mutters and chuckles when he feels Jaime hug him tightly.

"Don't cry, _Angel_. You've cried too much." Jaime whispers and Bart can't stop his tears from rushing down his cheeks even faster.

""How?"

"Let's just say it wasn't painless."

"What-"

"Shh. Rest; you look like you need it."

"You'll leave." Bart mumbles.

"I won't. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise me."

"I promise. Now sleep."

"How long have I been out, anyway?" Bart asks as Jaime lays him down gently.

"A while, _Angel_."

"when was the cave rebuilt?" Bart asks before yawning.

"While you were out."

"Jaime?"

"Yeah, ese?"

"I love you."

Bart doesn't hear Jaime's response...but he does hear a soft chuckle before lips graze his eyebrow.

... ... ...

"Are you sure?" Jaime asks as Bart slowly climbs out of bed.

"I'm sure, Jaime. I'll be fine." Bart sighs.

"You're only been away for a week. Maybe you need more time to recover."

"Jaime, seriously. I'm fine."

"...okay." the older hero sighs and watches as Bart wobbles over to the corner where a set of his clothes have been lain out.

"Turn around." Bart mumbles stiffly.

"What?" Jaime demands in shock.

"Turn around!" Bart chuckles and makes sure that his boyfriend is turned before stripping out of his hospital gown.

"Why can't I see my boyfriend?" Jaime asks softly.

Bart feels the pang in his chest before he sighs.

Lately, Jaime had been reserved...carful...and frankly, quite dull.

Bart was prepared to forgive Jaime for everything. Not because he was desperate or foolish but because Bart could tell that whatever had been controlling Jaime was gone.

"Because..." Bart chuckles half heartedly and carefully pulls on the black sweat pants, avoiding the stiches that adorn his right thigh.

"You act like we've never been together before." Jaime mumbles softly.

" Just trust me?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Bart states when he finally starts wobbling back to Jaime.

"How bad was I?"

"Can we not talk about that? I don't like to remember..."

"It was like I was blindfolded and put into a sound proof room. I knew something was happening but I couldn't stop it."

"Jaime, don't-"

"Sometimes I'd hear voices. Screaming."

"Jaime-"

"Once I heard Black Beetle laugh..."

"Jaime." Bart snaps and hisses when a pain streams from his hip to his shoulder.

" I'm sorry." Jaime sighs and turns to help Bart back into bed.

"Stop thinking like that. You're here now. That's what matters."

"I hurt so many people-"

"stop it." Bart growls again.

"Sorry."

"If you're really sorry, then stop doing it!" Bart growls, tears filling his eyes.

Jaime doesn't respond; instead he stares at Bart with a guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"What is it going to take to get the old Jaime back?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. This isn't you, Jaime."

"This is me now."

"Liar." Bart sighs and leans back into his pillows.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything! What if I lose control again? What if I hurt the team again? And worst of all, what if I hurt you?!" Jaime demands, his voice rising with every question.

"You won't hurt me!"

"You don't know that! Whatever happened, whatever took control...it's not out of my system! It's still in my body."

"You won't go on mode again."

"You don't know that, Bart."

"I don't need to."

"How can you say that? I want to keep you safe."

"Ignoring me and being depressed isn't going to do it!"

"Staying away from you might."

"Don't you dare, Jaime!" Bart growls and glares at his boyfriend angrily.

"Why do you care so much? Why am I so special?" Jaime demands with a confused frown.

"What part of 'I love you' do you not understand Jaime?!" Bart whimpers, tears running down his cheeks.

"The love part." Jaime sighs. "I hurt you. How can you still love me?"

"We rise together, we fall together." Bart whispers.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing..." Bart wipes away the tears and takes a shaky breathe.

"Bart." Jaime sighs.

The speedster hears the other move before warm arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

"I just want things to go back to normal. You said it yourself; nothing will ever tear us apart."

"It'll take time." Jaime finally sighs.

"I have more than enough."

"I won't be the same...for a while."

"I can wait."

"I don't know how long it'll be until I can really be...Jaime Reyes."

"Bart Allen will be waiting." Bart chuckles softly and pecks Jaime's cheek gently.

"Promise me?" Jaime asks softly.

"I swear."

"...okay."

**I NEED HELP!**

**I've gotten a request for a 'Future Fic' where Bart and Jaime have adopted a son. It would be between two and four chapters of just small snippets of their lives as their son grows up.**

**Now, if you guys approve of this idea, please review stating YES! and if not, review saying NO!**

**Also, even if you don't approve of the idea, what would be a good name for their son?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, you guys! I love you!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot!**

**keep it up?**

Bart wakes up to the feeling of arms wrapped tightly around his waist and lips sliding wetly against his neck.

"Mm...what are you doing?" the redhead mumbles sleepily, grateful that Jaime had thought to pull the curtains closed the night prior.

"Nothing. What are _you_ doing?" the Mexican states with a small smile, his voice rough from sleep.

"Nothing." Bart sighs contently when the lips move up to suckle his earlobe and the hand slide over to rub his thigh gently.

"Happy Birthday, Future Boy." Jaime whispers lovingly.

"Hm...I get it now." Bart chuckles and squirms when Jaime's hand squeezes.

"Fifteen...wow." Jaime mumbles before chuckling. "You're so old."

"You're two years older that me!" Bart states before turning to face his boyfriend.

"So?"

"_So_." Bart mocks and smiles happily.

"I can't believe I've known you for over a year." Jaime sighs.

"We've been dating for ten months."

"Four." Jaime corrects sternly.

"Ten."

"Four."

"We didn't start over after you went on mode, Jaime." Bart states seriously.

"Yes we did."

"Jaime. Please?" Bart pouts and smiles slightly when he watches his boyfriend give in and sigh.

"Alright, whatever. What do you want to do today?" Jaime finally asks.

"Nothing. I just want to stay here; with you."

"You're fifteen, Bart. Don't you want to do anything? I mean, we didn't get to celebrate last year."

"I don't want to celebrate, Jaime." Bart mumbles and shifts so that he's laying on his back.

"Why not?" Jaime asks and leans over to hover above the speedster.

"Because...I don't. I just want to stay here." Bart shrugs and reaches up run a hand over Jaime's recently trimmed hair.

The black tufts stick out in random directions, making Jaime's chocolate colored eyes pop.

"In other words, you want _me_ for your birthday?" Jaime asks teasingly.

"In other words, I just want to lay here and do nothing."

"Sorry, _Angel_. No can do."

"What are you talking about?"

"The team wants you bathed, dressed, and ready to party by noon."

"Why?" Bart groans but smiles when Jaime crawls out of bed with a yawn.

These are the moments Bart loves.

When he and Jaime act naturally around each other and don't even notice.

Like now, when Jaime stretches his arms above his head as he scrunches up his nose before yawning. it's the little things that Bart loves.

"You're starring." Jaime smiles as he walks to his closet.

"Sorry." Bart blushes.

"You using my clothes?" Jaime asks as he peels off his T-shirt to reveal the smooth and toned skin underneath.

"MM-hm." Bart mumbles as he allows his eyes to trail over his boyfriend's body.

"Navy sweater?" Jaime asks softly.

"And your Levis." Bart nods.

"You're using my shoes too?"

"Your classics?"

"Alright." Jaime chuckles and pulls everything out in one movement.

"Thanks." Bart rewards Jaime with a peck and blushes when he receives a nip in return.

"I'll be in the shower, feel free to join." Jaime chuckles when Bart throws a pillow at him with tinted cheeks.

... ...

When they wander into the cave, Bart has to keep himself from running into the living room with a wide grin. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's happy that everyone remembered his birthday. No one ever had before.

"You're vibrating." Jaime chuckles and wraps an arm around Bart's waist.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Jaime chuckles again.

"I'm excited."

"Good." Jaime smiles as they walk into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" the out-of-tune chorus filters through the room as the lights are flicked on to reveal their friends...along with a table stacked with foil wrapped boxes and a rather large cake.

"Thanks, guys." Bart chuckles when he's pulled away from Jaime and into the crowd.

"Present time!" Garfield cheers as Bart's pushes down into a chair and handed a large blue box.

"It's from Nightwing." Tim informs with a small smile.

"I kind of figured."

Jaime watches Bart open box after box, envelope after envelope, and he's happy that with every gift Bart seems to smile wider.

"Your turn Jaime." Garfield states with a smile.

"Uh...I forgot it at home." Jaime mumbles softly as blushes at the sound of groans and teasing comments.

"It's okay, Jaime." Bart chuckles and stand to peck the tanned boy on the cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"No worries."

"Cake!" M'gann cheers with a smile.

... ...

It takes longer than Jaime would have expected, but eventually he and Bart make their way out onto the beach.

"It's so pretty." Bart sighs as he looks up at the stars.

"Yeah..." Jaime agrees with a smile.

"Jaime?"

"Hm?"

"This has been the greatest day...in a while."

"Not the greatest day of your life?" Jaime asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Bart states.

"What's the best day of your life...so far?"

"...um...our first date." Bart states with pink cheeks.

"Seriously?" Jaime asks in shock, remembering the night.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because...it was the night I knew that whatever we had was real."

"Really?"

"Yes." Bart laughs.

"God, You're too good for me." Jaime mumbles before pulling the younger male close for a kiss.

"What's that?" Bart frowns when his hands graze a small bulge in Jaime's Jacket pocket.

"Why don't you find out?" Jaime whispers softly.

Bart complies and pulls out the mysterious object only to drop it on the sand with a gasp.

"What?" Jaime asks with a frown.

"N-nothing, just not what I was expecting." Bart clears his throat and bends to grab the small black velvet box.

"Open it." Jaime encourages with a chuckle.

Bart obeys and clamps a hand over his mouth to keep In the girlish squeal he wants to let out.

"What-" He's interrupted when Jaime holds out a clenched fist. "Oh..." Bart chokes on his words as he looks at the matching chain linked bracelets. Blue's bracelet was tinted a blood red, where Bart's was a dark blue that matched his boyfriend's armor perfectly.

"I found them at this jewelry shop near my school. I couldn't just leave them." Jaime explains with a small smile.

"Thank you." Bart states before hugging Jaime tightly.

"Your welcome. Love you." Jaime whispers softly.

"I love you too."

"Don't cry, _Angel_." Jaime mumbles when he feels the drops on his neck.

"They're tears of joy; I promise."

_Jaime Reyes...you've done an excellent job at keeping The Impulse Happy_

Jaime feels himself stiffen at the rare sound of the Scarab voicing its thoughts.

"Thanks..." Jaime whispers and sighs contently when he receives a kiss form Bart.

**Now, the future fic will be going up soon. And it will take a little focus off of this story, but not much; there will always be inspiration on Tumblr. **

**However, The future fic is going to be something that you guys get a lot of say in.**

**This chapter's voting thing!**

**Should Jaime and Bart adopt:**

**1) One boy**

**2) Identical Twin boys**

**3) Fraternal Twin boys**

**4) Two different aged boys (two years apart in age)**

**KEEP THOSE NAMES COMMING! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY BALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**CAUTION: SMUT AHEAD.**

**It's not really full blown smut...but it's the best I could do. I don't really think it fits into either one of the options I gave you guys but those will eventually come your way, I PROMISE!**

**REVIEW?!**

"Are you almost done?" the redhead asks as he walks around the room he's practically memorizes.

"Almost." Jaime sighs, his eyes darting from his text book to his note book.

"How soon is almost?"

"I just have my AP Human Geography essay to finish."

"That's going to take forever!" Bart whines.

"I'm sorry, Bart. But I have a load of homework today."

"I'm bored." Bart mumbles, crawling onto the bed until Jaime's positioned between his legs.

" What are you doing?" Jaime asks before leaning back to rest his head on Bart's chest.

"I can help."

"Doubt it." Jaime chuckles and waits for his lap top to boot.

"What is your topic on?"

"The Green Revolution."

"The what?"

"Don't worry about it, Bart. I'll finish soon."

"Or, you could just...not do it." Bart smiles and lets his hands kneed his spouse's tense shoulders.

Jaime moans softly and falls onto Bart with a content sigh.

"Keep talking." Jaime pleads and gasps when Bart rubs between his shoulder blades; right below the scarab.

"We could just...lay here." Bart mumbles, his fingers digging and rubbing along to his voice.

"And?"

"Kiss...cuddle..."

"Hm...you're so good." Jaime sighs with a smile.

"How about it?" Bart asks, his lips brushing against Jaime's ear slightly.

"This essay is worth half my grade."

"It'll be worth it; you can do it tomorrow morning."

"I shouldn't."

"You know you want to."

"Keep rubbing."

Bart complies and moves his hands so that his fingers brush over the bump between Jaime's shoulders.

"Right here?"

_"Dios mio..."_

"What was that?"

"Just keep going."

"Will you stop?"

Jaime only shuts his computer and places it on his bedside table as an answer.

"You're evil."

"You love me." Bart mumbles before starting to pepper Jaime's temple with kisses.

"Damn straight." Jaime chuckles.

"So do I."

Jaime doesn't respond, instead he turns around and plants a sloppy kiss on the speedster's lips.

Bart can only smile in return.

He knows Jaime's soft spots; his neck, his chest, and best of all...his scarab.

That being said, the redhead allows his fingers to pet the blue bug gently at some points, and roughly at others.

"God...you play dirty." Jaime mumbles, already panting.

"Hm..." Bart mumbles, lips pressed against the ebony's neck.

"I can play that game." Jaime smirks and reaches down to graze his speedster's thigh.

He doesn't miss the small gasp and smiles wider when Bart lets out a whimper as soon as he finger tighten around the soft limb.

"You're cheating!" Bart squeaks out.

"Am not." Jaime grins and returns his attention to the pink lips in front of him.

"Jaime..." Bart whines softly and tugs on the grey hoodie that hides Blue's perfectly tanned body.

"Alright." Jaime chuckles in return before sitting up and peeling away the sweatshirt along with his Tee, leaving him in only a black muscle shirt.

"God." Bart sighs before dropping his hands on the toned body above him.

"Like what you see, Angel?" Jaime teases as fingers caress the outlines on his stomach.

"Definitely." Bart chuckles.

"Good."

Their teasing and undressing continues until finally Bart trapped under Jaime in only a pair of sweat pants. Jaime hovers over him shirtless as well, with messy hair and a wicked smirk.

"You're really stepping into unmarked territory, Bart." Jaime mumbles, his lips already attached to the redhead's neck.

"I don't care; I want this." Bart whimpers.

"You're sure?"

"positive."

"...I love you." Jaime sighs against the soft skin before trailing down to Bart's chest and pecking at the pink and white scars.

"Stop..." Bart whimpers, his hand pulling gently at Jaime's black hair.

"Nope."

"Jaime."

"You're beautiful just the way you are Bart. Scars, flaws, and all." Jaime states as he pecks a scar that rests just above Bart's navel.

"Jaime..." Bart sighs and looks down to find his boyfriend pecking and nipping his stomach gently.

He hadn't ever really been into the exercise part of the hero gig like Jaime, thus explaining why his tummy was flat. It was comforting though to find that Jaime seemed to love that Bart was more lanky and slim that built and buff.

"You're so soft." Jaime purrs with a smile.

" You're so..." Bart doesn't finish his sentence due to the rough kiss he's given a that moment.

"You know that once we start, there's no turning back."

"I know."

"...you're ready?"

"I have been for a while."

"Bart...seriously?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it, Jaime Reyes? I want you to take my virginity; now!"

"Did you have to say it like that?" Jaime pouts and receives a gentle punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up."

"I'd be honored to be your first, Bart." Jaime sighs and pecks Bart gently before shifting their position so that their under the blankets.

"Good."

"I love you."

"Same here, Retro kid."

"So not the time." Jaime chuckles.

Those words are the last spoken for a while.

The sound of pants and moans fill the empty house as they both desperately claw at the other's clothes.

"Did you have to wear these today?" Bart mumbles as he struggles to un-do the sticky zipper on Jaime's jeans.

"You love them." Jaime chuckles as he reaches down to help his fumbling boyfriend.

"Any other day, sure." Bart grumbles.

"You're perfect." Jaime whispers, almost as if to himself as he peppers Bart's body with kisses.

"You're not so bad yourself." Bart pants out teasingly, whimpering when he receives a nip to the stomach as punishment.

_Jaime Reyes, the Impulse's physical build suggests that his weak spots are located at the thighs, stomach, and pelvis._

Jaime refuses to stiffen at the voice in his head. Instead, he gently pushes the waistband of Bart's briefs down slightly to run his lips over the soft and unscarred skin.

"Jaime!" Bart gasps, his fingers clenching into firsts to grip the bed sheets tightly.

"Hm...you were right." Jaime whispers to the scarab softly.

The impulse's heart rate is dangerously high.

As if on cue, Bart gasps and moans before arching until his head slides against the mattress under him.

"Jaime...please."

Said Mexican kisses and sucks his way back up to deliver attention to Bart's pink lips.

"You sure about this?" Jaime asks, his fingers pulling at the elastic band on Bart's briefs.

"I wouldn't be practically naked under you if I wasn't." Bart mumbles, still out of breathe.

"Good point." Jaime chuckles.

It doesn't take much for Jaime to slip both his and Bart's briefs off, and when their obvious erections brush, Jaime has to hold back a moan. Bart however, doesn't care. The red head arches and moans loudly, causing more friction.

"You know you're fifteen." Jaime whispers at one point, trying to avert his boyfriend's gaze from the small bottle of lube in his hands.

"And you're seventeen. I don't care. I'm ready."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am, Jaime." Bart whispers before gasping as soon as Jaime's cold fingers touch his entrance.

"I love you." Jaime distracts Bart enough to stretch the redhead a considerable amount.

"You're holding back." Bart mumbles when Jaime pulls out with a nervous sigh.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're going to either way Jaime."

"...don't say that." Jaime sighs and pecks Bart.

It's shortly after that the Reyes household is filled with moans and gasps.

Jaime's guided by the scarab every now and again. And every time Jaime takes its advice, he receives a moan or a gasp from Bart.

"Jaime!" Bart grips the ebony's biceps tightly as he arches every time...and Jaime finds himself losing control with every little whimper.

"I...I'm..." Jaime doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because with one last shaky thrust he feels himself give into bliss.

"Jaime!" Bart moans.

... ...

Afterwards they lay cuddled under the sheets, basking in their afterglow.

Bart's burrowed into Jaime's chest, his lips still puckering against the smooth skin gently.

"We should shower." Jaime whispers hoarsely.

"Carry me?"

"hm...you're lucky you're cute."

Bart chuckles tiredly and sighs contently when he's carried to the bathroom across the hall.

Their shower is filled with lazy kisses and soft touches, nothing too steamy and they manage to crawl back into bed within half an hour.

"Come here." Jaime chuckles as he pulls the younger boy into his arms.

"Mm...you're warm." Bart allows himself to be pulls back until his back is bolded perfectly to Jaime's every curve.

"Am I?" Jaime asks, his nose coming to rest in Bart's damp hair.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell like me." Jaime whispers.

"I smell like Axe body wash."

"_My_ Axe body wash."

_Jaime Reyes, I believe now is the time to tell the Impulse of your predicament._

"You're so weird, Jaime." Bart chuckles.

The older hero sighs and pecks Bart's temple before shaking his head.

Now definitely wasn't the time to tell Bart. Now that they were cuddled up, after _sex_...no. Jaime was not about to ruin the moment by telling Bart that he'd been accepted to a college half way around the world.

"You okay?" Bart asks, turning slightly so that his green eyes meet Jaime's brown ones.

"I'm perfect, _Angel_."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**So...the end result is that Bart and Jaime will be having two boys.**

**Should they have**

**1) Fraternal Twins**

**2) Identical twins**

**3) boys with a two year age difference. **

**Should their names be:**

**1) Riley and Ignacio**

**2) Juan Pablo (JP) and Brendan**

**3) Angel (do you get it?) and Logan**

**4) David and Michael**

**5) Juan and Blake**

**6) Brice and Carlos**

**7) OTHER**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...were you guys screaming at the TV this morning too...or am I alone?**

**Yesterday I went to see Beautiful Creatures and I saw Kyle Gallner who played Impulse in Smallville and will always be who I imagine when I see or think of Bart. He was looking very sexy in the movie and that inspired this chapter. **

**There will be 3 parts to this section of his story.**

**so...REVIEW?! **

**part 1 **

It isn't something they were trained for. It's not something they were prepared for...and It's not something Jaime was ready to watch or see.

It happened during one of their missions. They were in the middle of some snow covered field in a country Jaime hadn't ever heard of before, fighting off some big villain he'd never seen in his life.

"Blue, behind you!" Robin had screamed in the middle of his own fight with some wanna be bad girl.

"I got it, _ese_." Jaime had put up a good fight; they all had. But they didn't know it was all part of the trick.

No one noticed when Bart was attacked, and Bart didn't scream for help because he believed himself to be strong enough to take the guy on.

But of course, something went wrong. Something always goes wrong.

Everything had been fine; bad guys were retreating and they had accomplished their mission. And then it happened.

Bart collapsed and screamed...and he didn't stop. Jaime was right there beside him on the snow trying desperately to find the problem...but Bart was too far gone in pain to speak.

"Bart, come on, what's wrong?" Jaime had pleaded at one point only to have his boyfriend arch off of the snowy ground with a high pitched shriek.

"Move aside, give him room." Conner had ordered the rest of the team. The older hero had knelt beside Bart and placed finger on his pulse point before sighing. "His pulse is crazy; it shouldn't be that high."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, we need to calm him down."

Bart had reduced to shouts to soft whimpers as he writhed on the floor.

"Bart, look at me." Jaime mumbled softly.

"He can't hear you. He's unresponsive." Robin had stated with a worried frown.

"Let's get him to the ship." Conner looked at Miss M pointedly with that remark.

"No!" Bart shouted and curled his hand into a fist around the snow.

"Bart?" Jaime's hands hadn't stilled in the redhead's hair.

"Let...me...go!" the speedster shouted.

And then...he was gone.

One moment he was there, screaming his lungs out. And the next, he was gone...only leaving the indent of his body on the now.

"Where did he go?" Jaime demanded with a shocked look.

"We can't follow him; he's too fast." Robin mumbled.

"Nightwing still has a tracking ship on him. Let's get to the cave; we'll see once we're there." Conner directed calmly.

... ...

They didn't find Bart. The chip had left Bart's body, leaving them with no traces of the speedster.

Flash and Kid Flash had searched the country they'd lost Bart in...with no luck.

Jaime had gone on his own...with no progress.

The next time they saw Bart...it was a month later.

Jaime had been called to Central by Barry to help with the night patrol.

The young hero had been flying above the high school when he caught sight of a familiar red head.

"Bart?" Jaime had mumbled to himself as he drifted lower, towards the entrance of the school.

There was a boy sitting on the front step of the old school. His head was down, looking at something in his hands.

The emergency light above him allowed Jaime to see the boy's red hair...and his pale skin.

"Bart?" He had called softly...praying to god that it really was his boyfriend.

"Long time no see, huh Hair-man-oh?" that voice...it made Jaime's heart stutter with every syllable.

"Bart." Jaime had chuckled in disbelief before running to the boy. "Where have you been?"

Jaime had stopped suddenly though...up close, he could see that his boy was _not_ Bart Allen.

The boy was dressed in a grey button up shirt and a black blazer. His hair was gelled into a perfect mess...and his face was contorted into an indifferent stare.

"What's wrong, Jaime? Don't like what you see?" the boy had asked as he stood up with a sigh.

"You aren't Bart." Jaime had dead paned.

"Of course I am. I'm just...a better version of myself." the boy had explained with a smirk.

"Who are you?"

"Bart Allen. Your boyfriend." the boy's eyes were the same green Jaime remembered...but they were different. They were dead and...empty.

"You're not Bart."

The boy scoffed and shook his head before shoving his hands into his blazer pockets and shrugging.

"Believe what you want, man. I don't care."

"Don't talk like that." Jaime barked with a glare.

"What's your problem Jaime?" Bart exploded and glared at the Hispanic.

Jaime gasped when his boyfriend's eyes vibrated before glowing a forest green.

"Shit." the red head growled before pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and shoving them on.

"What are you?"

"I'm still me!"

"That's bull shit!"

"This is the real me, Jaime!"

Jaime takes this time to take in the boy's appearance.

His shades are tined so darkly, he can't see Bart's eyes at all. His pink lips are pulled down into a frown...and his posture shows that he's pissed off.

"Sorry about the eyes; they act up some times." Bart mumbles softly.

"What happened to you? You are not Bart...so who are you? And tell me the truth!" Jaime growls.

"...Link Uvalle. Nice to meet you, Jaime." the boy finally sighed tiredly.

"What did you do with my boyfriend?" Jaime demands with a glare.

"Relax; he's still in here. He's yelling at me as we speak."

"What do you want?" Jaime demands.

"...a lot of things."

"Let him go; what did he ever do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. But I need a vessel. He's perfect."

"I don't care! Get out of him."

"I can't do that."

"and why not?"

"Because he's the one I want. His powers are amazing! His looks get me whatever I want, whenever I want. And he has a family; people who love him!"

"We love _him_. Not you."

"He's still here."

"You're not him."

"I can be."

"...I will never love you. I don't know you! I want Bart back; now."

"No can do, Hair-man-oh."

"Bart...you can't just let him do this." Jaime pleads, ready to break down and beg this Link person to give him back his speedster.

"Bart wishes to speak with you."

"Then let him!"

Jaime watches the boy run a hand through his hair before nodding.

"Jaime..." that voice...it's worried and soft. He takes off the shades and Jaime's met with the eyes he remembers.

"Bart."

They hug each other and Jaime kisses Bart as if he's the only thing that will keep the Mexican alive.

"I missed you so much. You have to stay, please."

"I can't. He's strong. He'll just pull me back in."

"You can't let him do that!"

"I don't have a choice."

"How did this happen?"

"That bad guy...he was magic or something. He...he did something. And then Link came in and...I thought I was going crazy because I was hearing a voice and it hurt. He took over and...I could just watch. He ran away from you guys. I didn't have any power. We went somewhere...and we talked. Jaime, he's a good guy; trust me. He just wants to live a little."

"You're on _his_ side?" Jaime asks in shock.

"For now, yes. He promised to let me come back once he's satisfied."

"And you _trust_ him?"

"I have to. It's my only shot at coming back to you."

"What does he want?"

"He just wants to live a normal life."

"What does that mean?!"

"He'll tell you himself, when he's ready. I have to go."

"Bart, don't. You can't just-"

"Give him a chance, Jaime. He's nice and he needs a friend. I'll be here. Promise."

And with that, the green eyes change...and Bart is gone.

**Final Name choices:**

**1) Angel and Logan**

**2) David and Carlos**

**3) Michael and Riley **


	12. Chapter 12

Part 2

"Alright, you can stay here for now. But you can't get caught; that means if you hear anyone or anything coming and you know it's not me, you hide. Got it?" Jaime mumbles stiffly as he sets up a make-shift bed on the floor.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Link mumbled back as he watched.

"The top drawer is Bart's." Jaime pointed to his dresser.

"He has a drawer?" Link asked before moving to look through it.

"He stays here a lot. Is there a problem?"

"No...I'm just surprised. This isn't normal where I'm from."

"What does that mean?"

"Bart says 'Crash your mode, Hair-man-oh'."

"You tell Bart to say it to my face." Jaime chuckles despite his efforts before shaking his head. "He likes to wear the black sweat pants and one of my shirts." the Hispanic mumbles softly.

"I know...he told me." Link states as he unzips his black slacks.

"Is there a reason you dress like that?" Jaime asks and sits on his bed.

"This is...me." Link shrugs.

"It's not Bart."

"You said it yourself, I'm not Bart Allen."

Jaime now has a clear view of Bart's bare back along with a pair of black boxer briefs.

"I know..."

Link was organized. Something Bart definitely wasn't. So it surprised Jaime when he came back from his shower to find his room clean and tidy.

"What did you do? I was gone for fifteen minutes!"

"Super speed, remember? I got bored." Link stated with a shrug.

"I'm going to bed." Jaime finally said with a chuckle. "I have training tomorrow."

"Oh...um...okay."

"Good night Bar-" Jaime cuts himself off and turns to look at his boyfriend. "Good night Link..."

"Good night Jaime."

Jaime isn't sure what compels him to do it...but he does it anyway.

With three long strides, he reaches Bart and kisses him hungrily before pecking him gently.

"Good night, _Angel_."

... ...

It's the middle of the night when Jaime's shocked out of slumber by ice cold hands shaking him.

"What? What's wrong?" he growls with a frown as he leans up onto his elbows.

"Jaime." Bart's voice is broken and hoarse. It shocks Jaime fully awake and the older boy pulls the speedster into a tight hug.

"What happened?" he asks gently as the younger boy cries.

"Nightmare."

"Bart-"

"No!"

This is when reality hits Jaime.

It's not Bart who's in his arms...it's Link.

Link is sobbing his eyes out into his shoulder, He's holding Link lovingly...It's Link who's clinging to him the same way Bart always does after a bad dream.

"What it the one about the inhibitor collar?"

Link shakes his head with a sniffle.

"Sex slave?" Jaime guesses again.

"No."

"...the cave?"

"No!"

"What was it then?" Jaime asks in confusion.

"You."

"Me?"

"You were with...you were with Cassie."

"Bart...Link..." Jaime pulls back and looks into the boy's eyes to find tear stained cheeks and glowing green eyes. "Link."

"I have his nightmares; I have his feelings."

"I'd never cheat or leave, _Angel_. I'm serious. You're stuck with me." Jaime mumbles as he pulls Bart into the space beside him on the bed."

Jaime watches as his speedster's eyes shift...and suddenly it's Bart in his arms.

"Jaime." the whimper is familiar and Jaime knows exactly what to do.

"It's okay. I'm right here." he whispers before crawling over so that he's laying in top of Bart. "I'm right here."

"It...it was so real."

"It's not real; Arsenal would kill me if it were."

"Promise me you're mine forever."

"Forever and ever." Jaime states before pecking the younger boy lovingly.

"You kissed Link earlier." Bart suddenly mumbles with a small frown.

"That kiss was for you, _Angel_." Jaime chuckles before blushing.

"Good. I love you, Jaime."

_"Te amo mas, mi angel."_

"English, please?" Bart asks, his eye lids drooping slightly in exhaustion.

"I love you more, Angel."

Bart blushes before hugging Jaime and sighing.

"Good night, Blue."

"Good night."

... ...

When Jaime cracks his eyes open, he jumps and scrambles away when glowing green eyes meet his brown ones.

"Oh my-"

"Shh!" Link gasps before looking towards the door in a panic.

"Are you insane? You scared me half to death!" Jaime hisses.

"I didn't expect you to wake up!"

"Where's Bart?" Jaime demands.

"Still asleep."

"I have training." Jaime sighs and stands up quickly.

"You want to get away from me." Link grumbles.

"That isn't true, I seriously have training."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I want to spend the day with you. I want to get to know you."

"What?"

"Please?"

Jaime looks back to find puppy dog eyes begging him.

"I...we...I mean I guess..." Jaime sighs and nods reluctantly. "We can go to the mall later. We'll get you some clothes."

"Seriously?" Link asks happily.

"Yeah, seriously. I'll see you later."

... ...

Link kept Jaime to his promise. As soon as the older male walked into the room, Bart shoved him into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes.

"Hurry!" he had ordered with a chuckle.

Jaime had driven the redhead to the mall shortly after that.

It wasn't really a secret that Jaime's family wasn't poor. However because of the school he went to, because of the friends he had, and because of his race...his image was molded into the cliché Mexican.

In reality, Jaime's family was very well off. His parents had educations and they had money to spare.

That being said, Jaime didn't have a problem spending some of the money he'd saved up on Link. If Bart trusted the guy...then Jaime decided he should too.

"What is this place?" Link asks when Jaime walks into a store.

"Bart loves this place; he gets his sweaters form here." Jaime states with a frown.

"No." Link deadpans before walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jaime demands as he rushes to keep up.

"I'm not Bart. That means we have different tastes." Link states, his eyes flashing from one shop to the next.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I find it."

Jaime can only sigh at that.

"What are you looking for?"

"There!" Link all but cheers before he turns and walks into one of the larger stores.

"...no way." Jaime groans when he sees the tittle above the cash register.

Men's Palace.

"Jaime!" Link calls from the back, his voice showing his glee in an obvious manner.

"You've got to be kidding." Jaime mumbles when he sees Link standing beside button ups, vests, blazers, and ties.

"Oh come on, you can't say I don't look good in this." Link motions to the outfit he's wearing; the same one he wore the night before.

"You look nice. But this isn't Bart."

"Jaime...please?"

Link isn't stupid. He knows that Jaime can't resist his boyfriend's puppy dog eyes and so he uses them every chance he gets.

"...okay." Jaime sighs and watches as Link smiles widely.

"Don't worry, I'll get everything form here. It's all 85% off."

And with that said, Jaime spends the next two hours sitting in a dressing room with Link trying on different colored clothes.

"How does this one look?" Link asks for the countless time as he walks out from behind the curtain to reveal a yellow button up underneath a black vest.

"You look like a bell hop." Jaime chuckles.

"Jerk!"

"Here, let me try something." Jaime chuckles and pushes the redhead into the dressing room before following close behind.

"What are you doing?" Link demands when Jaime starts undoing the buttons quickly.

"Relax, I'm just taking this thing off." Jaime mumbles with a small smile.

"What's with the grin?" Link asks when he's shirtless.

"Nothing..." Jaime chuckles and looks through the several button ups Link brought in. "Here, try this." Jaime tosses the Navy Blue button upto his boyfriend with a smile.

"You said no to this one." Link states as he buttons it up.

"I said no because you paired it with a vest." Jaime explains as he rolls up the sleeves of the shirt gently.

"Hm...this actually looks nice." Link mumbles with a grin.

"You don't have to try too hard, Link. Just...chill. Now, because I've shown you that I have good ideas, You're coming with me. Change out of this. We're leaving."

"What? Where are we going?"

"To show some cooler clothes."

And that was that.

Ten minutes later, Jaime's stuck carrying all of Link's bags but...he can't say he isn't having a good time.

"What is this place?" Link asks as Jaime leads him into a darkly lit shop.

"Here, take this into a dressing room. Wait for me." Jaime orders with a grin.

It's an two hours later that Link's tried on several sweaters, T-shirts, and skinny jeans...and surprisingly approved of many of the things he wore.

"See? You don't have to be all dressy to look good." Jaime mumbles around a mouth full of orange chicken.

They're in Jaime's room, sitting on the floor with containers of Chinese food surrounding them.

"You have to chew with your mouth closed to look cute though." Link chuckles when Jaime rolls his eyes. "Jaime?"

"Hm?" The Hispanic looks up to find warm green eyes looking at him lovingly. "Bart." he chuckles and reaches forward to grab the speedster's hand.

"Hey...you did good today." the redhead smiles warmly as he stuffs his face.

"Thanks..."

"I know you don't really approve of him...but Jaime I really appreciate you trying."

"I figured...if you trust him, then so should I." Jaime explains with a shrug.

"It isn't easy for you."

"it's not. I mean Every time time I look at you I have to remind myself that it isn't really you."

"You could treat him like me." Bart suggests before crawling over to sit on his boyfriend's lap.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Jaime asks with a small frown.

"...look, he deserves to feel loved. You don't know his story, but I do. He's been through a lot and all he wants is to just be a happy teenager."

"What does that even mean?"

"He wants friends, he wants to have fun. Really all he wants is to be loved. You can give that to him Jaime."

"I can give that to you, Bart. I don't know this guy."

"Get to know him."

"Why are you so set on making him happy?"

"He's a good guy. I know how he feels. I know what it's like to just want to be normal."

"...you want me to give him what he wants? You want me to treat him...as if he were you?"

"Yes...well...yeah." Bart nods slowly with pink cheeks.

"So you want me to...do this?" Jaime asks before reaching up and pecking Bart's lips gently.

"Sure..."

"And this." Jaime wraps his arms around Bart's waist and pulls him close.

" mm-hm."

"And this." Jaime begins to kiss his way down the speedster's jaw.

"Yes."

"How about this?" Jaime whispers before unbuttoning Bart's shirt and starting to suck on the soft flesh on his pale shoulder.

"Maybe."

"You're sure?"

"Just...pretend it's me; I can still feel everything."

"What?" Jaime asks and looks up in shock.

"I can still feel everything Jaime. I cans see, hear...feel everything you do to him. It's okay."

"You're still here. Even when I can't talk to you, you're still here."

"Mm-hm."

"That's amazing!"

"So...will you do it?" Bart asks gently before pecking Jaime gently.

"...I don't know Bart."

"At least get to know him?"

"...I can do that much."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

and with that, glowing green eyes take the place of caring ones.

"Oh..." Link blushes and scrambles to get off of Jaime's lap only to be dragged right back.

"Why do your eyes do that?" Jaime asks before swallowing thickly.

"...I'm not sure. It just happens."

"...You heard our conversation?"

"Yeah..."

"I want to get to know you."

"Because he asked you to."

"No. Because I want to know the guy who's in my boyfriend's body. So talk. Who are you? Where are you from?"

"...Link Carson Uvalle. I was born and raised in Chicago."

"How old are you?"

"...I was born in 1940, and died in 1957."Link mumbles softly.

"You...you were seventeen?" Jaime asks gently.

"Yeah...I was being stupid that night. It was the night of prom."

"Tell me the story?" Jaime asks as he drops onto the floor so that Link is straddling his hips.

"It was my birthday. I turned seventeen that night. This girl said yes to my invitation to the dance and my pop lent me the car to take her. That night...the dance was lame. So, we went back to the car and...things got heated. That night...I turned seventeen, I gave away my first kiss, I gave my virginity, I impregnated a girl, I admitted to myself that there was not way I was straight...and I was murdered."

"Who did it?"

"Captain of the football team. I went to the dance with his girl. He got pissed off. We were getting dressed afterwards when he showed up. He connected the dots and next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the car. I remember...screaming and begging form the girl. Them a bang...and then pain. I remember..._watching_ everyone run away from my body...and the principal running out only to find me dead. I realized that I wasn't alive anymore."

"Did they catch the guy?"

"No...I wasn't known around my city. I wasn't a big shot. So, I was just another name. Just another casualty that was forgotten by the police department."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I don't know. I just remember...feeing cold and then...I was getting warm and when I looked down I was being sucked into this body. Next thing I knew, I was in control and he was screaming as me to get out. I felt guilty...so I ran. I let him explain who he was and I explained who I was. We became friends."

"What did you mean...there's no way you're straight?"

" Back then...if you were gay or bi, you kept to yourself and you forced yourself to be normal. That's what I tried to do...but it didn't work. I knew I wouldn't be able to live a life with a girl and lie to her about love. That night...I admitted to myself that I was gay and I wasn't going to lie to myself about it. "

"So... you were ready to just start over...and then you were shot." Jaime sighs and shakes his head. "Dang..."

"What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"You know me...maybe I want to get to know you."

"I don't know you yet! I know your story; not you."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?" Jaime asks and smiles when Link laughs softly.

"Grey."

"That isn't a color!"

"Yes it is!"

"What's your favorite color that isn't black, white, or grey?"

"...red."

"So is mine." Jaime sighs and smiles.

"So...are you stuck at seventeen or are you some creepy old guy?"

"I'm stuck at seventeen. I can't ever age, I can't ever grow up, I'm...stuck."

"Good. It makes things just a little less creepy."

When Link laughs, Jaime smiles in return. Maybe he could do this. This guy seemed nice enough and if it meant Bart would be back sooner...then...it might just have to be done.

**FINAL NAME CHOICES:**

**1) Angel and Logan**

**2) David and Carlos**

**The boys will officially be:**

**FRATERNAL TWINS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So you guys...REVIEW?**

Part 3

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Jaime's met Link. Two weeks of hiding Bart from everyone. Two weeks of...breaking down and going insane silently.

"I'll be back soon. You know the drill." Jaime mumbles as he slips on his jacket. Link is still snuggled in his bed.

They'd ditched the make shift bed after the first three days; Link's nightmare's only went away when he was being held by Jaime.

"You're coming back after school?"

"Yeah, I don't have practice and I don't have to be at the cave until later tonight." Jaime answers as he makes his way back towards the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just a little tired." Link mumbles.

He's buried under all the blankets so that the only thing Jaime can see is a pair of eyes and messy red locks of hair.

"Rest. Food is in the kitchen, just remember to wait until my family's gone."

"I know."

"Good. I'll see you soon." And with that, Jaime peels back to the covers to peck the other boy gently.

"Jaime...Bart says have a good day."

"Thanks, _Angel_." Jaime sends Link a grateful smile before leaving the room.

It had taken a few days...but after getting a very convincing lecture from Bart, Jaime decided to at least give the kid a try. They hadn't gone past closed mouth pecks...but they did snuggle and cuddle on occasions. Jaime couldn't deny the fact that he felt weird and guilty...even though Bart would reassure him everything was okay almost every night.

Lately, Jaime had taken to burying himself in his school work in order to spend as minimal time with Link as possible. He'd caught on soon enough and had given Jaime the silent treatment for two whole days before Bart took over and chastised Jaime angrily.

Jaime had to promise his boyfriend that he'd spend at least three hours a day talking to Link with no distractions in order to receive any kind of affection. He'd gotten a heated make out session as a reward...and promises of many more if he kept up the good behavior.

That's why Jaime was still putting up with Link. The only reason he hasn't given up yet is because of his boyfriend. Link knows this...Jaime knows this...even Bart knows this.

But none of them ever really stated it aloud.

"He's gone." Link sighs tiredly.

_I know...I saw._ Bart answers in his head sadly.

"Why am I so tired?"

_You aren't eating right; you're eating 'polite proportions'_ Bart growls in annoyance.

"Excuse me for not wanting to disgust your boyfriend."

_Jaime doesn't find me disgusting!_ Bart mutters softly.

"How do you know that?"

_I just do! Now get up and eat, before we pass out or something._

... ...

When Jaime gets home, the house is quiet and surprisingly clean. The smell of _Fabulosso_ fills his senses as he makes his way up stairs and toward his room.

"Link, Bart? I'm home." he calls out before he enters his room.

"Over here." Jaime stiffens at the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist form behind before he relaxes slowly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The older teen asks with a small smile.

"Hugging you; I missed you."

Jaime receives open mouthed kisses along his neck and it's then that he realizes it's Bart holding him and not Link.

"I missed you too, _Angel_." Jaime turns slowly to plant a rather dirty kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"God, I needed that." Bart sighs with a chuckle.

"You're warm." Jaime mumbles, his voice muffled due to the fact that his face if buried in Bart's neck. "It this mine?" he asks before tugging on the neck of the brown turtle neck.

"I found it in your closet." Bart confirms with a grin.

"It looks nice...it's big."

"It's warm."

Jaime doesn't respond with words, instead he leans down and pulls Bart closer in order to plant another wet kiss on the younger boy's mouth. Bart doesn't waste any time; he pulls Jaime down and returns the favor without hesitation.

Jaime isn't ashamed to say that he took advantage of this time with Bart. He's not guilty of the fact that he moved them to his bed as soon as he could. He's not ashamed of the fact that he marked Bart's neck as many times as he could as quickly as he could.

He doesn't care. Because it's been over a month since he's gotten this kind of attention form Bart. Now that it was being given, he was taking advantage of it and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I love you." Jaime whispers as he plants kisses over Bart's scar riddled chest and stomach.

"hm...I love you too, Jaime." Bart sighs breathily as his fingers comb through the older boy's hair.

"You okay?" Jaime asks when he feels his boyfriend's nails dig into his shoulder with a soft whimper.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Liar. What's wrong?" Jaime asks before sitting up.

"Nothing...I'm fine." Bart's fingers trace patterns over Jaime's tanned chest and stomach gently.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing; Link's just...being annoying."

"What's he saying?"

Jaime receives his answer when he watches Bart's eyes flash a dangerous green.

"He wants your attention." Bart grumbles softly.

"What goes on in your head?" Jaime whispers softly before pecking Bart gently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bart chuckles.

_Jaime Reyes, it would be wide to give the Link Uvalle what he desires; attention_

"Are you insane? That's cheating?" Jaime mutters with a frown.

"What's cheating?" Bart asks with pink cheeks.

"The scarab; it wants to give Link what he wants."

"Oh..."

_Reassure the Impulse that he will always be our one and only; It is Link who must be exterminated before we may proceed in this relationship._

"Bart, you'll always be the only guy for me; but Link said that he'll leave once he gets what he wants. This is part of it." Jaime states, taking the Scarab's advice.

"I'm willing to share your attention; not your lips."

"Jealous?" Jaime asks teasingly only to receive a hungry kiss.

"You wish."

"I do." Jaime confirms with a small smirk.

"He can still feel all this." Bart mumbles as he cards his fingers through Jaime's hair.

"Then why is he complaining?" Jaime asks as he pecks Bart innocently.

"He knows none of this if for him."

"This is for you..." Jaime finally sighs before placing an open mouthed kiss on Bart's cheek.

"I can't wait until we're alone." Bart sighs with a red face and a smile.

"You and I both."

... ... ...

They don't do much that night. Bart and Link alternate possession and Jaime changes the conversation the please them both.

The rest of the day and night, Jaime allows himself to be straddled by the red head. He lays there, carrying on conversation after conversation with his hands tucked under his head and his shirt on the floor.

There are times when Link will lay down and snuggle into his chest and just listen to Jaime talk. Other times, Bart will take over and they'll talk about their futures...thus explaining how the speedster now knows about Jaime's probable studying abroad.

"You and Him are perfect." Link mumbles as he plays with Jaime's fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"You two match each other...like puzzle pieces."

"I don't get it."

"He makes you let loose...you make him calm down. You even each other out. It's perfect. I'm ruining it."

"I don't really blame you for being here; I mean I'd do the same thing if I were you."

"I'm...content though. You make me happy."

"...you're a cool guy too."

"You want me gone."

"I want to live my life with Bart. He's the one I love."

"You love him?"

"Absolutely."

"...I wish I had what you two had."

Link eventually lets Bart take over, and Jaime's surprised to find his boyfriend crying with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" He demands in shock as he sits up.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do...You're the only one I see." Jaime chuckles when he's given a tight hug.

"I love you too."

_My work here is done. Have a nice life, Bart_. Link's voice is faded in Bart's mind.

"What?"

_He loves you. I'm happy for you both. Goodbye"._

"You okay?" Jaime asks softly.

"He's gone." Bart whispers in disbelief.

That weird feeling in the back of his mind is gone; he's lone in his head. The hum of another person's thoughts is gone and...he can't feel someone fighting for control of his body.

"What?" Jaime's hands tighten on his arms in hope.

"He's gone; Link is gone."

The kiss Bart receives isn't what he's expecting. Being flipping over and straddled isn't something he expect either.

But he accepts it. Because it's been forever since he's felt Jaime hold him like this. It's been even longer since he's been kissed in this way...he doesn't want it to end.

And so, that night is filled with soft touches and sweet kisses. It's filled with moans and whimpers. It's filled with love and...sex.

That night, Bart feels what it's like to actually be _exhausted_.

When he and Jaime finally settle into bed after their shower...he can't help the smile that plasters itself on his face.

"You okay?" Jaime asks as he lets the speedster snuggle into his chest.

"Better that okay." the other smiles and plants a kiss on Jaime's bare chest.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bart's hand wanders over Jaime's chest and abs softly, tracing invisible patterns and creating goose bumps on the Mexican's skin.

"Bart?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"hm...nah." Jaime smiles and pecks Bart's cheek gently with a chuckle.

**FINAL NAMES:**

**DAVID AND CARLOS**

**FINAL BOYS:**

**FRATERNAL TWINS**

**OFFICIAL NAMES: DAVID ANGEL RODRIGUEZ and CARLOS LOGAN RODRIGUEZ**

**The first chapter will be up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay...lets clear a few things up, shall we?**

**Link Uvalle is an original Character. His purpose was to show Bart what it's like to have to share a body with someone you can't just block out or ignore. **

**He was kind of there to just show Bart a lesson.**

**Okay? Okay.**

** So you guys...REVIEW?**

Bart was the type of guy to wake up at the crack of dawn...just to go out for a run. He's the type of guy that will get back to Jaime's room and watch his boyfriend sleep for a few minutes before shaking him awake with a grin.

Jaime...he's the type of guy who'd rather sleep in and forget about the world...just so that he can relish in the fact that he's got an okay life.

They're not all that different...but they're not at all the same.

They fit each other like lumpy puzzle pieces; not quite perfect but...pretty darn close.

Jaime's family accepts Bart for who he is; a hyper white boy who only knows enough Spanish to get him into trouble.

And Bart's family returns the favor. They love Jaime for who _he_ is; a Mexican-American teenage boy who's set on protecting Bart at all costs.

They're not perfect together; they've had their share of arguments and close calls. But they've learned to deal with each other's imperfections. They've grown accustomed to the other's habits and pet peeves. They know the other like they know themselves and it works.

So...they know it will continue to work. Even though Jaime has to leave for college, and Bart will be stuck in the eleventh grade...they're confident that everything will be okay.

Now...they find themselves in Jaime's room; packing up the last box of Jaime's things.

"I think that's everything." Bart mumbles as he shuts the storage bin with a sad gaze.

"Don't look so sad, _Angel_." Jaime sighs as he takes one last look around his room. "I'll be back soon. And you can visit whenever you want." Jaime sends the younger boy a gentle smile.

"You're not going to be here though."

"I'll still be a part of the team; I'll see you on missions."

"Grandpa Barry doesn't want me to visit you a lot; he says I'll be a distraction."

"...we'll see each other; I promise." Jaime walks over to his boyfriend and hugs the redhead tightly.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be close by."

"I know."

"Come on, Bart...It's just Stanford." Jaime forces out a chuckle and sighs when he hears Bart let out a sniffle.

"Don't forget me?"

"How can I forget you? We'll be around each other."

"Just promise."

"I promise."

"I'm dating a Stanford guy, huh?" Bart smiles up at Jaime through glossy eyes and Jaime leans down to peck the smaller boy quickly.

"Yeah...I'm stuck with a high school chump though."

"Jerk!" Bart laughs and punches Jaime gently.

"I'm kidding. Come on, let's get this box into my truck." Jaime chuckles finally before moving to grab the clear box off of the bed.

Bart can only follow as Jaime shoves the box into the passenger seat of the truck he'd gotten for his eighteenth birthday.

"This is it then. You're leaving." Bart mumbles softly.

"...Bart...come on, don't look at me like that." Jaime sighs as he shuts the truck door.

"Two years, right? Just two years and we'll be together again?" Bart pleads desperately.

To the speedster, it didn't matter that he could just run to California to see Jaime...that isn't why he's so upset.

It's the fact that Jaime's leaving him behind.

It's the fact that Jaime's a grown up now. It's the fact that starting soon, Jaime Reyes isn't going to be some guy form El Paso anymore; he's going to be Jaime Reyes, the guy who's a freshman at one of the best colleges in America. It's the fact that Bart knows Jaime will forget him soon just like Wally forgot about Dick.

Bart's scared because he doesn't want to lose Jaime to time...not because he doesn't want to him to move.

"Two years." Jaime promises with a soft smile.

"Maybe...if I try hard enough, it'll be less." Bart mumbles.

"Bart, enjoy high school. I'll be waiting for you no matter what." Jaime states as he walks over to pull Bart close.

"...why couldn't you pick a school in Texas?" Bart asks softly.

"I don't want to be in Texas for college. I want Stanford." Jaime states firmly.

"Okay..."

"Jaime!" both boys look up to find Jaime's mom and sister smiling at them a few feet away.

"Hey, _ama_." Jaime mumbles with a small smile.

"I packed you lunch. For the road."

"And I made you some cookies." Milagro states with a grin.

"Thanks..." Jaime chuckles happily as he takes the food from his family.

"Bart...were you planning on giving Jaime the box now or..." Jaime's mother's voice trails off when she notices Bart's pink cheeks and Jaime's confused frown. "Oh...come on Milagro, let's get inside."

"What was she talking about?" Jaime asks curiously.

Bart blurs for a second before he's back with a small Blue box in his hands.

"I thought...it would be something you'd like." The speedster mumbles with pink cheeks.

"You got me something?" Jaime asks in shock as he takes the box.

"It's nothing, just something I saw."

Jaime opens the box to find a snow globe.

"It's July." Jaime chuckles as he pulls out the heavy sphere.

"You love snow globes!" Bart defends with wide eyes.

The globe doesn't have a flat bottom; it's just a ball. It has silver glitter that glints in the sun...and in the middle there's a picture.

Of them.

Jaime remembers it. Robin had taken it during one of their double dates early on in their relationship. It's of Jaime sitting on the floor Indian style while Bart it draped over him from behind with a wide smile.

"I remember this." Jaime chuckles before shaking the globe gently.

"You love snow globes...and, I like that picture. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it, Bart. Thanks." Jaime grins and Bart feels the butterflies in his stomach begin to act up.

"You're welcome."

"...why don't you ride with me to California?" Jaime asks suddenly.

"What?"

"Come with me. It's a two day trip. Just the two of us, no adults. When we get there, we can stay in a hotel room for a day or two...just us, alone."

"...I don't know, Jaime."

"You want to. You know you do. Come on."

"there isn't even room for me in your truck-"

"I'll make room. You go home and get a bag of clothes." With that, Jaime opens the truck door and starts rearranging the boxes.

"Jaime-"

"Go!"

"...okay, fine." Bart doesn't let the wide smile adorn his face until he's running. And when he's moving faster than what the eye can see...he allows himself to break out into joy filled laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jaime wakes up, he doesn't open his eyes. Not because it's a habit or because he's used to it...but because there's a weight on him and there are kisses being sucked onto his neck.

"I know you're awake." Bart chuckles and Jaime allows himself to grin as he opens his eyes slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?" Bart counters before moving down to start sucking and biting a mark onto his shoulder.

"Mm...don't stop."

Jaime's hands wander over Bart's back and waist, his fingers tracing patterns and shapes over the scarred skin as Bart peppers him with kisses.

"You're excited." Bart chuckles and shifts slightly, forcing a moan out of Jaime's lips.

They're laying on the bed in their motel room. They reached California late last night and had checked into a Holiday Inn as soon as they got the chance.

"Don't judge me; every guy has a problem in the morning!" Jaime blushes and moves his hands down to Bart's waist.

"Oh really?" Bart teases and gasps when he's flipped onto his back.

"Yes."

That leads to touches and kisses and some grinding that leaves them both breathless and blushing.

"Jaime?"

"Hm?" Jaime's latched onto Bart's chest, enjoying the way his boyfriend is gasping for breath between moans and squeaks.

"I love you."

"I love you too, _Angel_."

In this moment, nothing matters.

It doesn't matter that Jaime's going to Stanford. It doesn't matter that Bart still had two years of high school left. It doesn't matter that Jaime's friends have teased him about having a younger boyfriend. It doesn't matter that Bart's friends have made fun of him for being in a steady relationship.

Nothing matters.

Nothing except the fact that Jaime loves Bart with every fiber of his being and Bart returns the feelings with no doubts.

That morning, they don't have sex nor do they fuck. Their room isn't filled with dirty moans and begging cries.

It's filled with gasps and whimpers. It's filled with whispered sweet nothings and clutching fingers that cling to the other's body in passion.

And afterward, Bart doesn't burrow his neck into Jaime's shoulder. They don't bask in their exhaustion.

They spoon and Jaime continues to whisper Spanish words into Bart's ear as his nose nuzzles the redhead's soft hair.

"I'll really miss you." Bart mumbles as Jaime draws shapes on the skin over his heart.

"I'll be around. If missions aren't enough, I'll be around for Thanksgiving, Christmas, New year, spring break, and summer break." Jaime states lovingly.

_The Impulse does not need assurance; he needs love._

"I know, Jaime. It just sucks that I won't be able to come to you as often."

"We're going to be fine, Bart. I love you, you love me; we can't break apart."

"You sound so confident."

"I am confident. I'm confident that no one will ever come close to being as perfect as you. You're perfect for me...you're perfect in general. If anything, I'm the one who should be worried."

"Why?"

"With me not around to fend off all those freshmen at your school, who's to say you won't give one of them a try?" Jaime mumbles softly.

"None of them are like you, Jaime. They're all jerks or idiots. You're not. You're smart, sweet, protective...funny, responsible-" Bart is cut off by a gentle kiss.

"Don't forget hot, sexy, and Hispanic." Jaime states with a playful grin.

"There's that too."

Jaime chuckles and sighs contently.

"You're the best."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true. You're the best boyfriend a guy could have."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jaime's rewarded with a kiss and the Hispanic allows the younger boy to turn in his embrace so that they're facing each other.

They exchange kisses and touches before they're interrupted by the sound of Jaime's phone vibrating on the bedside table.

"Answer it." Bart sighs sadly.

"Ignore it." Jaime counters with a small smile.

"It might be important!"

Bart chuckles when Jaime pecks his earlobe gently.

"It's probably just-"

Jaime's cut off by the sight of Bart crawling over him to grab his cell phone.

"Hello?" the redhead answers with a small smile. "Tim?"

"Tim?" Jaime sits up and leans in close.

_"...mission call. we need you and Jaime here ASAP."_

"Okay, we'll be there." Bart hangs up and scrambles out of bed with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Change; we need to get to the HQ."

"Why?"

"There's a mission."

"Now?"

"Yes! Come on!"

"Cock blockers." Jaime grumbles under his breath before standing up.


	16. Chapter 16

**ATTNTION!**

**Okay, so in English we're doing a project where I have to create a superhero. I have to draw the costume as well as a picture of my superhero.**

**I've decided that I'm naming my hero David Rodriquez (get it). **

**His SUPERHERO name is _Cliste_. (Clist-aye)**

**Since I can't draw at all...I'm BEGGING that someone help!**

**And if you guys are at least willing to do some line art I'd be grateful!**

**Spread this like wild fire if you can.**

**I'm just looking for what you guys think David would look like at 17 years old. **

**His power is Telekinesis.**

**You guys can decided his colors. (I'm thinking Blue and Black) **

**But...seriously. If you guys are interested please tell me! PLEASE!**

**Anybody who at least tries will receive something; a fanfic about ANYTHING YOU WANT!**

**PLEASE HELP ME!**

The first time Jaime comes back home, it isn't because of a mission like he promised.

It's not because of thanksgiving, or because of hi sister's birthday.

It's not because he was called in to go undercover.

The first time Jaime comes back home...is for Christmas and new year.

The Hispanic had broken his promise of seeing his boyfriend as much as possible due to the rigorous college life he was living, and had practically cut himself off from everyone.

Today would be the first day anyone would see Jaime in well over four months.

Bart hadn't gone to California upon Jaime's request and was anxious to see how time had treated his boyfriend.

The redhead was helping Jaime's mother with a large sack of flour when the sound of the front door opening cut through the quiet house.

"_Ama_? _Milagro_? I'm home!" Jaime's voice is just slightly lower, but it still has the rumble and warmness that makes Bart shiver.

"Jaime!" Bart practically throws the bag he's holding onto the counter before he's speeding towards the ebony haired boy.

Jaime wasn't prepared for his boyfriend's greeting. Thus throwing him up against the front door whilst the redhead crushed him in a tight hug.

"Jaime! Imissedyou! Ihaven'tseenyouinsolong!" Bart rambles into his neck and he burrows into Jaime's body.

"Bart! Chill, _Hermano_!" Jaime chuckles and hugs the boy back tightly. "I missed you too." Jaime sighs and pecks Bart's temple gently.

" Dude!" Bart gasps and pulls back in shock.

Jaime's sporting a Henley and blue jeans...but his new style isn't what shocks Bart.

What throws the red head off is the fact that Jaime's hair is shaggy and there's stubble on his jaw that was never there before.

"I take it you don't like it?" Jaime sighs and rubs his chin self cautiously.

"It's just...Well I mean-"

"Jaime!" they're interrupted by the sound of squeals and giggles and suddenly Jaime's being dragged off into the kitchen.

Bart can't shake the odd feeling from his stomach as the day is spent with Jaime telling stories of college.

And it's not until they're up in Jaime's old room that they're finally able to talk.

"You haven't said a word to me." Jaime comments as he crawls under the covers.

"I haven't had the chance, Jaime. You were busy with your family; they missed you just as much as I did."

"Bart." Jaime whines before reaching over and pulling Bart down onto the bed and into his arms. "I've missed you so much."

"Really?" Bart asks with a small smile, enjoying the feeling of Jaime's slightly bigger biceps and his firm chest.

"Really. Do you have any idea how hard it's been?"

"I have a pretty good one, yeah." Jaime only chuckles and pecks Bart's neck lovingly. "I missed you too, dummy."

"Since when do you say that?"

"I've been spending way too much time with Garfield." Bart chuckles and squeak in shock when he's turned to face Jaime.

"So...what's been going on?"

"The usual; training, missions, arguing."

"Kaldur?"

"Back and in action."

"Artemis?"

"With Wally, being the controlling blonde she is."

"Nightwing?"

"Still a snarky older brother."

"Conner?"

"Happier."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, shocked us too!"

"Miss M?"

"Dumped lagann a few months back."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, we were all there."

"Geez."

"What about you?"

"waiting for a call every day." Bart sighs and smiles slightly when Jaime attacks him with apologies.

"It's fine Jaime!"

"No it's not! I've been a horrible boyfriend, and don't deny it!"

"Alright, so you haven't been here for a while."

"I should always be here."

"You're growing up, Jaime."

"...how did you grow up in four months?" Jaime asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"When I left, you were a paranoid little red head. Now you're buff, mature, and sexy. What happened?"

"I turned seventeen?" Bart chuckles when Jaime's eyes widen.

"Crud! I forgot. I'm sorry-"

"It's fine."

"No it isn't, Bart."

"Jaime...do you want to make it up to me?"

Bart watches Jaime nod furiously and smiles as the ebony sits up slightly.

"Tomorrow...go to the barber...and get a hair cut. And while you're at it, shave!" Bart laughs at Jaime's shocked face.

"Thanks for being subtle!"

"You look like a homeless man, Jaime."

"Shut up! I spent the past months studying! Not worrying about my looks!"

""Okay, okay." Bart sighs and leans forward to catch his boyfriend's lips between his own.

"God I needed that." Jaime sighs just as he deepens the kiss.

They're careful not to make many sounds, but they're also sure to release the sexual tension that was eating them at them both.

And it's only when they're sated and snuggling under the covers that Bart finally starts talking to Bart the way they used to.

"So...about the whole shaving part."

"Yes, you have to." Bart smiles.

"Why?"

"It hurts my skin."

"You're just jealous you can't grow facial hair."

"I'm actually very grateful of the fact."

"You don't like facial hair?"

"Hate it."

"I'll shave tomorrow, then."

"Thanks, Jaime."

With that, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

And when they wake up, they're still clinging to one another.

And honestly...neither would have it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAUTION: SADNESS AHEAD**

**Today I decided it would be a good idea to rewatch season 2. Not a good idea. **

**I replayed the scene where we see the cave blow up...so many times. **

**And it hurt. **

**It hurt because yesterday we saw everything...become so happy. I mean we saw the kids from the first season reunite...as adults. They were grown, and mature, and...just so perfect. **

**And then there was that scene between Bart and Wally. **

**And then I remembered all of the first season. From the first time we heard the word 'whelmed' to the first souvenir, to Megan's cheerleading tryout, to SuperMartian's first kiss, all the way to that amazing Superboy/Robin kick ass scene at the end.**

**And then I remembered all those scenes where they were in the cave.**

**The tour, the first batch of burned cookies, the first pick-up line Wally did...everything. **

**All those memories just...gone. And we watched it all. We watched the kitchen burn...and to me it seemed to take forever for it to end. **

**And then after watching all that...I found this song. **

**Happy Together by Filter. **

**It explained my feelings by the tone of the song. So...here's a new chapter. **

**Inspiration hit...with force today. **

**Next Saturday is the end. **

**I unfortunately will be marching in a Parade while the episode airs...but it'll still be the end. **

**I won't be able to update...until who knows when.**

**Especially because I know that after Saturday...I'm going to be broken and sad. **

**So...**

**In MangoSirene's words: Stay Asterous.**

**At least until next time.**

**-Doubt But Never Regret**

The first time Jaime sees Bart cry is during his second visit home, on Christmas day.

It's Christmas night, they're at the Allen residence with Bart's family.

Jaime had agreed to coming after Bart spent Christmas Eve with him and his family.

"Merry Christmas!" Wally had shouted out randomly in the midst of all the gift opening and Jaime just smiled and watched as Bart was showered with gifts and presents of every size and shape.

"Thanks, Grandma Iris." the red head had chuckled before accepting another package.

The first tear wasn't shed then.

It didn't make an appearance when they had dinner, or when they talked about memories...they didn't even come when Artemis announced that she was pregnant.

The first tear came when Everyone was leaving.

Jaime watched a tear slip down his boyfriend's face only when they were outside, walking towards the Zeta Tubes downtown.

"Bart?"

"Hm?" Bart is quick to wipe the tears away and plaster on a smile...but Jaime knows better.

He's seen the real Bart Allen...and this wasn't him.

"What's wrong?" The Hispanic asks and wraps an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"I've been here...for almost four years. And not once have I celebrated Christmas; we've always been too busy. It's...nice to be around them all. I mean, it never happens. Ever."

"You're happy." Jaime states in confusion.

"Yes! I'm very happy!"

"I'm happy too then." Jaime smiles and pecks the pale boy's temple gently.

"You know, you still haven't opened your present." Bart smiles slightly.

"You haven't either."

"I already told you; you first."

"...alright. When we get home."

Bart chuckles and nods before standing on his toes and kissing Jaime hungrily.

"Bart!" Jaime gasps in shock as he looks around in panic.

"Chill out, Jaime. No one's out right now."

"How about a warning? You never know what kind of people are around!"

"Let them see." Bart growls with an eye roll.

"Bart, you don't know how much I want to say that and mean it."

"Then just say it!"

"It's not that simple! There are always going to be people-"

"Who don't accept us. And you just want to protect me from them blah, blah, blah. I know Jaime, I've heard this speech from the first day we starting dating."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, _Hermano_." Jaime mutters as they reach an alley.

"It wouldn't kill you to let loose."

"Whatever." Jaime states as they walk into an old phone booth.

Bart chuckles and pecks Jaime gently as the ebony types in their destination.

... ...

They some how make it into Jaime's room in one piece despite Jaime's mother insisting that they stay downstairs to eat cookies and drink hot chocolate.

"Your mom is awesome." Bart grins as they stumble into the room with hands full of sugar cookies.

"You only say that because she cooks for you."

"Not true! That's not the only reason."

"Yeah, okay." Jaime plops down onto the bed beside his boy friend and gently takes the cookies from his hands in order to place them on the bed side table.

"Hey what are you...oh..." Bart trails off when Jaime leans into his space and gives him a smirk. "Your family is downstairs."

"I don't care." Jaime deadpans as his fingers trail up the red head's thigh.

"You're serious?"

"Definitely."

Bart doesn't need anymore confirmation before he's straddling Jaime while his lips are preoccupied with another pair.

Jaime chuckles when Bart squirms and giggles every time Jaime brushes the pads of his fingers over his sides.

"Stop!" Bart growls and catches both of Jaime's wandering hands.

"What?" the tanned skin gives him an innocent look and charming smile.

"Jerk!" Bart mutters just before he shoves Jaime down into his back, much to the other's shock.

"Whoa!" Jaime gasps on his way down. He laughs when he processes what happened, but smirks afterward.

"Your present." Bart crawls off of Jaime and the ebony whines softly.

"Don't be a baby!" Bart chuckles.

"Whatever!" Jaime huffs as he watches Bart rush towards his closet. "Seriously?"

"This is place is a mess; you'd never find it in here." Bart states as he bends over, giving Jaime a good view of his rear.

"Dang, _Hermano_. Have I ever told you how good you look in black?" Jaime mumbles softly.

"Jaime!" Bart hisses with red cheeks as he jerks upright.

"Aww..." Jaime mumbles in mock-disappointment.

"Here." Bart blushes brighter as he hands over the box.

"Thanks. here's yours." Jaime crawls over to the edge of the bed to retrieve a small box from his bedside table.

"Really?" Bart laughs.

"Yeah."

Jaime's less eager about ripping apart the foil wrapping than Bart. But they both smile happily when they see their gifts.

Jaime's rewarded with a soft squeak before he's shoved onto the bed and showered in kisses of all types.

"I take it you like it?" Jaime mumbles softly.

"I love it." Bart whispers with a grin.

"Good. I love my present too." Jaime smiles and turns his head to look at the small frame that had landed near the edge of the bed.

Bart had drawn his a self portrait...and Jaime loved every inch of the black and white drawing.

"I'm glad."

...

"I love you, Jaime Reyes." Bart whispers when they're snuggled under the covers.

"I love you more, Bart Allen." Jaime whispers back.

"Just a year and a few months."

"For what?"

"For my graduation. You'll come right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good." Bart smiles happily when he feels Jaime's fingers intertwine with his just before he dozes off.

"Love you, _Angel_." Jaime whispers lovingly.

Jaime's only ever seen Bart cry once.

And despite the fact that the tears were of joy...they still hurt Jaime.

So right then...he promised himself to never have Bart cry again. Not because of sadness any way.


End file.
